nuevo mundo
by unpocotsundere
Summary: Mi nombre es kurosaki karin tengo 16 años, hace cinco años me entere que tanto mi hermano como mi padre son shinigamis ahora mi hermano kurosaki ichigo se encuentra en la soul society como capitán del 5to escuadrón del Gotei 13 y aparte como esposo de kuchiki rukia y padre de dos mellizos además de eso hace cinco años no se dé el, de toshirou hitsugaya, hace cinco años que se fue s
1. problemas

Mi nombre es kurosaki karin tengo 16 años, hace cinco años me entere que tanto mi hermano como mi padre son shinigamis ahora mi hermano kurosaki ichigo se encuentra en la soul society como capitán del 5to escuadrón del Gotei 13 y aparte como esposo de kuchiki rukia y padre de dos mellizos además de eso hace cinco años no se dé el, de toshirou hitsugaya, hace cinco años que se fue sin decir nada, sin una despedida, hace cinco años se fue sin decirle todo lo que siento desde ese día mi poder aumento grandemente arriesgando a todos los que están a mí al redor debido a los ataques de hollow's, así que solo tenía dos opciones ser shinigami o morir tengo 5 años tratando de ocultar el hecho de que soy shinigami pero después de todo en algún momento se tenían que enterar.

- Sociedad de Almas –

He convocado esta reunión para asignar a los capitanes de los escuadrones del 5to y 10mo escuadrones para dirigirse a la ciudad karakura – dijo yamamoto taicho – inmediatamente

Pero taicho, ¿para qué dos capitanes tienen que dirigirse hasta allá? – dijo ukitake taicho –

Es porque hemos mantenido el hueco mundo y los movimientos de aizen desde que escapo bajo vigilancia y nos hemos enterado que tiene un gran interés de nuevo en la cuidad de karakura debido a que allí se encuentra una persona de un reiatsu tan o más poderoso que el de un capitán – dijo yamamoto –

Pero ¿Se sabe quién es él o la dueña de tal reiatsu? – dijo ichigo, el escape de él se efectuó justamente cuando el aun no había recuperado sus poderes –

El reiatsu pertenece a kurosaki Karin – dijo yamamoto –

Todos en la sala quedaron en total silencio en especial toshiro e ichigo ellos sabían que el poder de Karin tenía un nivel alto pero nunca se imaginaron que llegaría a ser tan alto como el de un capitán

¿Cuándo partiremos? – dijo ichigo –

Ahora mismo – dijo yamamoto – así doy por terminada esta reunión de capitanes

Hai – dijeron los 13 capitanes mientras se retiraban de la habitación –

- Hueco mundo –

Aizen-sama – dijo szayel - ¿Cuándo partiremos en busca de la humana? –

Hoy mismo irán por ella – dijo aizen – su poder es clave para destruir totalmente a la sociedad de almas de una vez por todas, además ella me servirá para vengarme de kurosaki ichigo además le tendré una pequeña sorpresa a la pequeña kurosaki ¿cierto daisuke?

Como quiera aizen-sama – dijo kenji, uno de los nuevos espadas de aizen – sus órdenes serán cumplidas, szayel, grimmjow. Daisuke vamos

- Mundo humano –

Yuzu saldré iré para que ururu y tal vez me quede a dormir en su casa – dijo karin mientras salía de la casa kurosaki –

Hola mi pequeña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Entrenaremos hoy? – dijo kananmaru –

Si kananmaru – dijo karin para sus adentros, mientras se dirigía hacia donde vivían los vizard – tenemos que perfeccionar todas las técnicas además, apenas duro 12 horas con la máscara hollow

Mi niña shinji te dijo que ese tiempo está bien, ¿Cuál es tu empeño en seguir entrenando y más aun usando tú mascara con tu cuerpo humano? ¿Estás sometiéndote a todo esto por lo que sucedió ese día?

Por favor kananmaru no volvamos con lo mismo – dijo karin pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos –

Hola karin – dijo shinji - ¿vienes a entrenar de nuevo?

Si shinji, ¿me ayudaras? – dijo karin –

Claro además estoy aburrido todos salieron ni siquiera la idiota de hiyori se quiso quedar conmigo – dijo shinji casi haciendo puchero – ven entremos hachi supuso que vendrías y a dejado las barreras puestas para que nadie sienta nada

Está bien comencemos entonces – dijo karin mientras salía de su cuerpo para comenzar la batalla con shinji – divirtámonos

Siempre lo hacemos – dijo shinji y se dirigió hacia karin ya con su zanpakoutou desvainada –

Paso un largo rato desde que comenzó la lucha shinji puedo notar el gran incremento en el poder de karin, el sabia que en algún momento la sociedad de almas de enteraría de ella y intentaría que ella formara parte del Gotei 13, sabía que ella no quería que nadie se entere ni siquiera ichigo, el detuvo la batalla ya que las barreras que había colocado hachi se había roto

¿Cuántas barreras puso hachi? – dijo karin mientras regresaba a su cuerpo –

Esta vez puso 10 – dijo shinji – sabes que tu reiatsu puede montarle batalla a el comandante capitán del Gotei 13, sabes que ya no puedes ocultar tanto tiempo esto, además ellos ya deben saber de tu reiatsu

Karin ignoro totalmente los comentarios de shinji, ella no quería dejar a yuzu sola a pesar que ella sabía que su papa es shinigami y podría proteger a yuzu el simple hecho de alejarse de su melliza la aturdía totalmente no quería ni imaginárselo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió el día que sus poderes salieron a flote, no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su mejor amigo siendo atacado por un hollow's y morir solo por ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo.

Eso ya lo sé shinji – dijo karin – pero hasta los momentos mientras lo pueda ocultar lo seguiré haciendo

Está bien no te diré más nada sobre el tema – dijo shinji el sabia que a ella le mortificaba pensar en que la alejen de su melliza y mas porque sabía que su pequeña melliza sufriría, además ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió el día que sus poderes salieron a flote – vamos a caminar hace tiempo que no salimos juntos a caminar

Claro vamos – dijo karin mientras se dirigía a la salida junto con shinji –

- Fuera de karakura –

Por lo visto ya hemos llegado – dijo rukia mientras miraba a sus compañeros –

Si hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos para acá – dijo renji –

Bueno lo importante es que comencemos desde ya la misión – dijo toshirou pensamientos: espero volver a verte pronto karin –

Vamos para qué urahara para ver si sabe algo de donde esta karin – dijo ichigo – después nos vamos para mi casa

Está bien vamos – dijeron los shinigamis –

- Parque de karakura –

Teníamos tiempo que no caminábamos de esta manera – dijo karin – se siente muy tranquilo. ¿Por cierto no le has dicho a hiyori lo que tal vez sientes por ella?

Sabes que ella es una terca cascarrabias lo primero que mi dirá es que si me volví loco – dijo shinji – o me gritara que soy un pervertido que solo quiere aprovecharse de ella

Pero antes de seguir con la conversación los dos notaron los reiatsu de los shinigamis, karin miro asombrada a shinji, ya que los dos sabían perfectamente de quienes eran los dueños de esos reiatsu, cuando se iban a decir algo una garganta se abrió en el medio del parque y de ella salieron los 4 espadas con 3 arrancars que notaran inmediatamente la presencia de ella y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba ella con shinji, karin al darse cuenta salió de su cuerpo, le ordeno a su cuerpo que se ocultara y se dirigió al lado de shinji

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo karin mientras miraba a los 7 tipos parados a algunos metros de ella y de shinji –

Nosotros somos kenji sasagawa, szayel aporro grantz y grimmjow jeagerjaques – dijo grimmjow - y venimos por ti por orden de aizen

¿Para la quiere aizen? – dijo shinji parándose en frente de karin –

Ese no es tu problema – dijo kenji – así que entréganosla

Sobre mi cadáver se la llevaran – dijo shinji mientras desvainaba su zanpakoutou –

Eso se puede arreglar – dijo kenji y comenzó a atacar a shinji –

SHINJI – grito karin pero al darse cuenta tenia a uno de los espadas enfrente de ella así que dio un pequeño brinco para alejarse de él - ¿para qué me quieren?

Mira kurosaki no me hagas vengarme de lo que me hiso tu hermano contigo así que vienes por las buenas o por las malas – dijo grimmjow, pero karin comenzó a atacarlo con gran fuerza – por lo visto será por las malas, al menos eres muy fuerte así que esto será interesante

Karin solo sonrió y comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo pero esta vez aplico más fuerza.


	2. sorpresas

- Tienda de urahara –

Estos reiatsus son los de los espadas y shinji – dijo ichigo – ese reiatsu es de

KARIN, vallamos esto segura es obra de aizen – dijo toshirou, usaron shumpo para llegar a donde estaban shinji y karin peleando –

Karin sintió como el reiatsu de ichigo y toshirou se acercaba rápidamente, ella no quería que la vieran así que no le quedo más opción que usar su máscara hollow, paso su mano por su rostro apareciendo así su máscara, era blanca con una franjas verticales en el lado izquierdo y unas horizontales en su lado derecho de un color dorado, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo fuerte.

Por lo visto puedes usar eso al igual que ichigo – dijo grimmjow sonriendo, mientras no apartaba la vista de la pelinegra – eso pero que dures más tiempo que el con esa mascara

Ven y compruébalo – dijo karin su voz sonaba algo distorsionada gracias a la máscara, cuando grimmjow comenzó a atacarla noto que ya ellos estaban allí –

Pero ¿Qué demonios? – dijo ichigo mientras veía a karin que estaba peleando con grimmjow pero no puedo ver su vara gracias a la máscara hollow que cubría su cara, vio así donde estaba shinji peleando y vio como él fue golpeado por su enemigo así que se fue a atraparlo antes que se estampará contra el suelo – shinji ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ichigo solo tienes que detener que se la lleven – dijo shinji que estaba muy herido – aizen la quiere a ella y no sabemos porque

Está bien nosotros la ayudaremos – dijo renji que se acercaba junto con rukia, matsumoto y toshirou hacia donde estaban los dos espadas con los arrancar, mientras ichigo fue a dejar a shinji en un lugar seguro –

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren? – dijo toshirou –

Nosotros venimos por orden de aizen-sama para llevarnos a la pequeña – dijo szayel –

Maldito szayel creí que habías muerto – dijo renji –

Por lo que ves no he muerto, kenji tu y los demás encárguense de ellos yo tengo que vigilar la pelea de grimmjow con ella para evitar que la termine matando, daisuke ven conmigo – dijo szayel mientras se dirigía hacia donde esta karin con grimmjow –

Está bien nos encargaremos de ellos – dijo kenji mientras miraba a toshiro – muy bien haru, yakumo, tsuna encárguense de los tenientes yo me encargare del capitán.

Hai – dijeron los tres arrancars y se dirigieron hacia renji, matsumoto y rukia, estos comenzaron sus peleas inmediatamente así se alejaron un poco de el parque.

Muy bien capitán comencemos – dijo kenji mientras comenzó a atacar a toshiro quien libero su shinkai para así acabar de una vez con el – eso no alcanzara para derrotarme

Mejor no te confíes – dijo toshirou el había entrenado demasiado desde la batalla de invierno por lo cual se había vuelto muy fuerte –

- Pelea de karin con grimmjow –

Eres muy buena pequeña, hasta mejor que tu hermano – dijo grimmjow que tenía la cara llena de sangre junto con su brazo derecha y pierna izquierda –

Tú también eres bueno pero no tanto como para derrotarme – dijo karin ella solo tenía herido su brazo izquierdo – es mejor ponerle fin a esto rápido, quémalo todo kananmaru

De karin salieron unas grandes llamas que solo ella podía controlar, así que las dirigió hacia grimmjow este no puedo evitarlas bien y termino perdiendo su brazo derecho, karin iba a darle el golpe final pero szayel apareció delante de ella dándole una patada en su estomago que la tiro contra suelo de parque dejando un gran hoyo

Karin! – Grito ichigo mientras se acercaba hacia ella - ¿estás bien?

Ichi-nii si tu encárgate del de cabello rosa que del otro me encargo yo – dijo karin mientras se alejaba de ichigo –

Ichigo hiso lo que karin le dijo este apareció usando shumpo delante de szayel quien estaba sosteniendo a grimmjow, el estaba justamente al lado de la joven

Muy bien continuemos – dijo karin –

Lo siento pequeña pero ya nosotros vamos lo queríamos a aizen-sama le encantara ver lo fuerte que eres – dijo szayel – kenji es hora de irnos, pero debemos mostrarte algo antes.

Kenji aparecía junto a él totalmente herido y detrás de ellos comenzó a abrirse la garganta, los demás shinigamis aparecieron alrededor de ichigo y de ella, pero ella solo miro a toshirou quien estaba algo herido a los segundo apareció shinji al lado de ella.

QUE QUIERES MOSTRARME– dijo karin -

Daisuke sal – dijo szayel, karin quedo atónita al escuchar ese nombre y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando delante de ella esta su mejor amigo que creía muerto –

Pero qué demonios – dijo karin aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todos la miraron al notar que su reiatsu se estaba descontrolando un poco –

¿Por qué te sorprendes hime-sama? – dijo daisuke mientras la miraba – a cierto se supone que debo estar muerto por tu culpa


	3. jamas

Lo que sucedió ese día no fue culpa de karin – dijo shinji –

Claro que si, si no hubiese estado con ella cuando ese adjunta la ataco yo aun estaría vivo – dijo daisuke –

Yo yo nunca quise que eso pasara – dijo karin que mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras sentía como sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – nunca quise que murieras, ojala hubiese muerto yo y no tu

Pero ya es muy tarde hime-sama, pero ya me vengare de todo – susurro daisuke al oído de karin, nadie se dio cuenta de en qué momento el se movió solo vieron como el tomo del cuello a karin y la alejo –

Karin! – Grito toshiro mientras intento acercase a ellos dos –

Si ustedes se mueven la matare – dijo daisuke mirando a los shinigamis –

Todos observaban como el tenia del cuello a karin ella no se movió ni forcejeaba con el solo lo miraba con lágrimas en su rostro, ichigo y toshiro no soportaban más la situación. Daisuke acerco su espada al estomago de karin.

¿Por qué no te defiendes hime-sama? – dijo daisuke mientras comenzaba a atravesar a karin con su espada –

Jamás alzaría mi espada contra ti, jamás te lastimaría – dijo karin intentando retener un grito de dolor pero no lo soporto – KYAAAAAA!

Por eso te odio – dijo daisuke mientras sacaba su espada de karin y se dirigía hacia la garganta con szayel y grimmjow – eres muy débil hime-sama

Karin comenzó a caer lentamente mientras observaba como su mejor amigo desaparecía, shinji la atajo antes que callera en el piso

Idiota ¿por qué no lo atacaste o te defendiste? – dijo shinji –

Sabes que jamás le haría daño – dijo karin mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de su amigo y comenzó a llorar – jamás lo haría, prefiero dejarme matar por el antes de hacerle daño

Lose eso lo sé – dijo shinji mientras la cargaba hacia donde estaban los demás –

Karin ¿estás bien? – dijeron ichigo y toushiro al mismo tiempo –

Ella está bien, ahora se quedo dormida – dijo shinji – llevémosla donde urahara para que la sanen

NO DEJARE QUE CARGES A MI HERMANITA NI QUE LE PONGAS OTRO DEDO ENCIMA – grito ichigo –

Cállate idiota este no es momento para que te pongas en ese plan – dijo rukia mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza –

Maldita enana está bien pero solo por esta vez – dijo ichigo mirando a shinji con una mirada asesina – vámonos

Hai – dijeron los shinigamis y desaparecieron usando shumpo –

- Tienda de urahara –

Bueno ya la hemos curado lo mejor será dejarla descansar – dijo tessai mientras servía el te –

Ahora si explíquenme que sucedió hace un rato – dijo urahara mientras se abanicaba –

Vinimos con la misión de encontrar a karin debido a su reiatsu – dijo toushiro – pero a los minutos de haber llegado se aparecieron los espadas

Si y nos dijeron que la querían a ella por su poder y además – dijo renji – al parecer había otro espada que conocía muy bien a karin-san y ella se dejo apuñalar por el

¿Cómo es eso posible si ella es mi mejor alumna? – dijo urahara y miro a shinji –

Aizen uso a daisuke en su contra – dijo shinji – ya sabes perfectamente que karin jamás lo llegaría a tocar así el la intente matar

Ya entiendo con razón nunca encontramos el espíritu del chico – dijo urahara –

Ya nos perdimos ¿alguien me puede explicar porque el mejor amigo de mi hermana es un espada y por que la ataco? – dijo ichigo –

Eso lo puedo explicar yo – dijo karin apareciendo en la sala –

Karin deberías estar descansando – dijo toushiro –

No te preocupes toushiro estoy bien – dijo karin dedicando una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar al pequeño capitán, cosa que pudo notar karin y matsumoto –

Taichooo esta sonrojado – grito matsumoto mientras señalaba al peliblanco –

URUSAI MATSUMOTOO! – grito el peliblanco mientras volteaba hacia otro lado –

Karin hitsugaya-taicho tiene razón deberías descansar – dijo rukia –

Estoy bien además tengo mucho que explicar – dijo karin – ichi-nii lamento no haberte contado nada de esto

No te preocupes eso no es lo importante ahora – dijo ichigo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana – estoy feliz al ver que estas bien pero ahora explícame ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?


	4. explicaciones y preguntas

Bueno para empezar el poder de karin-chan sea desarrollado de una manera muy impresionante hasta puedo llegar a decir que ella podría hacerle frente al viejo yamamoto y no saber cómo terminaría la batalla – dijo urahara dejando a todos con la boca abierta al escuchar que prácticamente karin es la única capaz de vencer a yamamoto-soutaicho –

Pero cuando ella está peleando contra el espada su reiatsu se sentía al nivel de un capitán – dijo toshirou –

Eso es porque utilizo reguladores de reiatsu – dijo karin mientas señalaba sus tobillos en ellos tenía como unas pulseras de plata – no puedo andar con todo mi reiatsu libre eso sería como darle condena de muerte de nuevo a alguien

Bueno lo más seguro es que aizen quiere ese poder para destruir o tener en su poder la sociedad de almas y la única forma de tener a la sociedad de almas bajo su mando – dijo urahara –

Es matando al yamamoto-soutaicho – dijo matsumoto –

Exacto y ahora ya sabe que la única persona con gran poder para lograr eso es karin – dijo shinji, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia karin quien está algo sorprendida –

Karin solo soltó un pequeño suspiro, ahora tenía que explicar todo lo sucedido con daisuke, eso le dolía por eso con el tiempo evito tener que hablar sobre eso, ni siquiera con yuzu se atrevió a hablarlo nunca porque le dolía, tan solo pensar en ese día hacia el dolor de culpa que había en su corazón creciera, pero ya no había marcha atrás ahora tenía que explicar todo.

Después de que todos se fueron pasaron unos meses y mi poder espiritual se volvía mas fuerte pero lo ignoraba totalmente hasta que los hollow's comenzaron a seguirme a todos lados que fuera, me sometí aun pequeño entrenamiento con urahara solo para aprender a defenderme, paso el tiempo ya mi zanpakoutou estaba haciendo presencia pero también lo ignore ese fue mi gran error y lo cobre con creces ya que hace exactamente 3 años una tarde salí con daisuke y un adjunta nos ataco era muy fuerte nos lastimo demasiado a mí y a daisuke – dijo karin con su mirada totalmente vacía – yo quede un momento inconsciente para cuando desperté el adjunta iba a darme el golpe final pero daisuke se interpuso y fue atravesado por las garras del adjunta. Yo no pude hacer nada solo recuerdo que cuando reaccione tenía a kananmaru en mis manos y estaba vestida de shinigami mientras veía el cuerpo de daisuke que ya había muerto luego apareció youroishi y me ayudo con todo hasta ahora, pasamos meses buscando su espíritu hasta youroichi lo busco en la sociedad de almas cuando iba para allá nunca lo encontramos pero ahora sabemos él porque

Todos miraban a karin desconcertados por lo que le sucedió, ella vio a su mejor amigo morir en frente de ella solo para evitar que ella muriera, toshiro y ichigo se culpaban mentalmente por lo que le sucedió

Karin yo lo siento si hubiese estado aquí nada de eso hubiese sucedido – dijo ichigo –

Lo que paso ya paso, solo ya no hablemos de eso – dijo karin – además creo que es hora de irnos antes de que comencemos a preocupar a yuzu, yo primero iré aun lugar dile que no se preocupe que volveré a casa rápido.

¿Para donde iras? – Dijo ichigo – ya es algo tarde

Tranquilo solo quiero ir a ese lugar un momento – dijo karin agachando la mirada –

Está bien entonces te veré en la casa, por favor te cuidado – dijo ichigo mientras la abrazaba – perdóname por no estar cuando lo necesitabas

Tranquilo ichi-nii – dijo karin, mientras veía como salían de la tienda, pero grito al ver a cierto pelirrojo tratando de huir del lugar– un momento piña, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mañana y por cierto gracias por todo

De nada Karin ya sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo renji mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Karin en su cabeza –

NO TIENES QUE GOLPEARME PIÑA – dijo Karin

ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO MOCOSA – dijo renji –

MALDITA PIÑA YA VERAS – dijo Karin mientras le daba un puñetazo al pelirrojo –

¿Por qué le das las gracias a renji? – dijo rukia –

Bueno etto eee, el ya sabía de todo esto pero le pedí que no le dijera a nadie ya que yo misma quería hacerlo – dijo Karin –

MALDITO RENJIIII – grito ichigo – tú sabias todo esto y NUNCA DIJISTE NADA, ¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABIAS?

Ella misma te quería contar todo y yo le prometí que no te diría nada, Hace 3 años tuve que venir a una misión y en eso un hollow estaba atacando a Karin y ella me vio le pregunte como podía verme quien era y ella me pregunto por ti y desde entonces esa mocosa se ha vuelto como una hermana fastidiosa – dijo renji –

Así es además si él te hubiese contado algo – dijo Karin mientras le salía un aura maligna mientras miraba a renji – sabría que lo mataría

Exacto y le tengo más miedo a ella que a ti así que adiós nos vemos mañana – dijo renji desapareciendo –

Mmm ya me las pagaras renji – dijo ichigo mientras miraba el lugar vacio donde estaba renji – muy bien entonces nos vemos

Si adiós por cierto ¿Dónde se quedaran todos? – dijo karin –

Bueno rukia conmigo, renji en cuarto de huéspedes y toshiro mas Rangiku en la casa de inoue, ya que esa es la central de la ss aquí en el mundo humano – dijo ichigo – ahora si ya sabes nos vemos

(nota: ya todos estaban en sus gigai)

Nos vemos karin-chan – dijo matsumoto mientras la abrazaba, ahogando a la pequeña pelinegra con su GRAN pechonalidad

Matsumoto estas asfixiando a karin – dijo toshiro mientras una pequeña gota le caía en su frente – matsumoto vete yo necesito hacer unas cosas aquí antes de ir para la casa de inoue-san

Claro taicho lo dejare solo con karin-chan, solo no haga "esas cosas" taicho recuerde que si ichigo se entera lo matara jijji- dijo la rubia, que al notar las venias marcadas en la cara del peliblanco se dio a la fuga –

Matsumoto – dijo toushiro pero calmo su enojo al recordar que tenía que hablar con karin – karin necesito que hablemos ¿podemos?

Como tu quieras – dijo karin con un poco de indiferencia, le dolía recordar que hace 5 años el se fue como si nada y eso le dejo en claro que ni siquiera como amiga le consideraba – nos vemos urahara, shinji ya saben mañana vendré con el piña

Adiós karin-chan – dijo urahara mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, mientras observaba a la pareja irse –

Eres un cínico aun no te niego que ellos dos son interesantes – dijo shinji – bueno también me voy, nos vemos mañana

- Calles de karakura –

Los dos estaban caminando karin tenía sus manos sujetas en su nuca mientras trataba de calmar su mente ante todo lo sucedido, mientras toshiro tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras pensaba como hablar con karin sin terminar en una posible discusión o algo por el estilo, los dos seguían caminando o más bien toushiro seguía a karin, ella se detuvo y él se percato en el lugar que estaban, el cementerio de karakura

Karin camino hasta la tumba de su mejor amigo hasta que llego a ella y se quedo allí parada, pasaron unos minutos y solo estaba allí parada observando la tumba mientras toushiro solo se limitaba a obsérvala le dolía verla así el sabia que ella quería llorar pero no lo haría por su orgullo y forma de ser, han pasado 5 años y aun ella sentía como si estuviera en ese día, ella sentía como algo en su pecho se retorcía y le mandaba grandes cantidades de dolor a su pecho pero era algo que ella no podía detener era algo que ello no sabía explicar era un dolor punzante mas la cantidad de culpa que sentía por todo lo ocurrido.

Lamento no poder salvarte debes odiarme solo porque fui débil, lo siento daisuke ahora estas metido en toda esta guerra – dijo karin –

Karin lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie – dijo toushiro, el solo quería abrazarla y decirle que la protegería sin importar que – ya no te culpes por eso, ¡por favor no me gusta verte así!

Toushiro ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? ¿Tan poco significaba para ti? – dijo karin mientras volteaba a verlo, esas preguntas tomaron totalmente desprevenido al peliblanco no pudo evitar poner su cara de asombro y una mirada con un poco de tristeza y culpabilidad que fue percibida por karin – contesta por favor ¿tan poco significaba nuestra amistad para ti?


	5. perdiendo el control

Karin seguía mirando a toshiro que aun se encontraba en estado de shock, a ella de verdad le dolía ya que con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que se había enamorado del frió capitán del décimo escuadrón intento evitarlo tratar de ignorar ese sentimiento pero era algo más fuerte que ella, la mente de toshiro estaba hecha un caos como decirle que se fue por que tenía miedo de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, tenía miedo que de que si permanecía mas tiempo junto a ella saliera lastimada o se viera involucrado en todos los problemas que tenía que manejar el no quería tan solo pensar en el hecho que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa le aterraba, por eso prefirió irse sin decir nada para ella pudiera seguir con su vida y también está la reglado de la relación entre los humanos y los shinigamis, a el no le importaba salir lastimado solo tenía miedo solo tenía miedo de lo que le hubiese hecho la sociedad de almas a ella, el solo quería que disfrutara de su vida, en vez de verse envuelta en todo el peligro que tiene la vida de un shinigami. Karin al notar que no respondía prefirió dejar el tema hasta allí.

No tienes que responder, después de todo solo era una simple humana – dijo karin agachando su cabeza mientras retenía sus lagrimas – adiós toshiro

Karin comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo ya no aguantaba más sabia que si se mantenía un minuto más allí, se quebraría en llanto, de verdad ella no sabía si quería oír la respuesta por miedo a lo que el peliblanco le llegara a decir pero nada salió como se supone que debía. Toshiro reacciono a los minutos definitivamente no permitiría que karin sufriera mas por su culpa tenía que hablar con ella tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía antes que fuera demasiado tarde y terminara perdiéndola de nuevo.

_De verdad pensé que yo significaba algo para ti veo que me equivoque – pensó karin mientras soltaba un suspiro y corría una lagrima por su mejilla, _pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a que cierto peliblanco se encontraba en frente de ella

Karin yo – dijo el peliblanco mientras observaba a la pelinegra quien tenía su mirada al piso – nunca quise irme se que estuvo mal nunca fue mi intensión, de verdad perdóname

Eso no me explica porque te fuiste de esa manera – dijo karin que ahora lo miraba un poco de furia – pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que confiabas en mi pero al irte así solo me dejo claro que me utilizabas solo para perder tu tiempo aquí en el mundo humano

Eso no es cierto karin – dijo toshiro enojado por las palabras de la pelinegra, ¿en verdad ella creía que el solo la usaba? – nunca te use para perder el tiempo y yo si te apreciaba como amiga, pero no quería que te vieras involucrada en esta vida llena de dolor, sangra y muerte, sabía que si te mantenías a mi lado tu vida correría un gran peligro y preferí irme y verte a salvo que tenerte a mi lado y con tu vida en constante peligro

Ya yo estaba atada a esta vida desde el momento en que ichigo se convirtió en shinigami nos involucro en todo esto, más bien hasta desde antes que naciera ya está involucrada en esto – grito karin mientras lo miraba de manera desafiante, pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz ya que el solo quería protegerle – además solo lograste hacerme más daño yéndote de esa manera

Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise que pasaras por todo esto – grito toshiro ahora si las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos - ¿Por qué no entiendes que tenía miedo de que algo te ocurriera?

Maestro cálmese está causando una tormenta aquí, si sigue asi esto terminara peor – dijo hyorinmaru –

_Demonios no se qué hacer si seguimos así terminaremos peor – pensó toshiro – _

Toshiro y karin se miraban de manera muy desafiante a ese paso los dos sabían que en vez de arreglar las cosas las empeorarían pero no lo podían evitar así son ellos, la situación ya se les estaba escapando de las manos a los dos.

Mi niña a este paso nunca arreglaran nada tienes que entenderlo a el también – dijo kananmaru tratando de calmar a una karin a punto de explotar por la impotencia –

_No me interesa me pide disculpas de algo que no me ha explicado siento como si no le importara sacarme cada vez que puede de su vida – pensó karin –_

Sabes vete al infierno toshiro, estoy harta de que cada vez que puedes me saques de tu vida como si fuese un maldito objeto – dijo karin – me voy es demasiado tarde y yuzu debe estar preocupada

¿Por qué demonios eres tan terca? – dijo toshiro sabía que ya todo se había ido literalmente a la mierda –

¿Por qué demonios no eres sincero conmigo? – dijo karin, pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera contestar el teléfono de la pelinegra sonó – hola, si ya voy en camino, está bien adiós, me voy

Karin uso shumpo para salir de allí lo antes posible, dejando atrás aun toshiro totalmente perplejo por lo antes sucedido como termino todo tan mal de repente, el se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción que decirle sus sentimientos a karin, aun que este el miedo de que ella lo rechace prefiere mil veces el rechazo que perderla por todo lo sucedido de verdad que su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

_Quiero que todo sea diferente karin pero ¿y si tu no me amas? – pensó toshiro –_

- Hogar kurosaki –

TADAIMA – grito karin para ser recibida por una yuzu ahogada en llanto – yuzu por favor estoy cálmate

One-chan pensé que algo malo te había pasado, tenía miedo de que llegaras herida como las otras veces – dijo yuzu mientras se secaba las lagrimas – ven te guarde tu comida, ichi-nii está en el comedor esperándonos

Claro por cierto ¿Dónde está el viejo? – dijo karin mientras llegaba a el comedor –

Llamo y dijo que llegaría muy tarde y que tal vez pasaría la noche en la clínica – dijo ichigo - ¿Dónde estabas?

Estaba en el cementerio – dijo karin sin mirar a ichigo –

Está bien no te preocupes – dijo ichigo – ahora come y ve a dormir seguro quieres descansar de día de hoy

Claro por cierto ¿y rukia-chan? – dijo karin mientras veía como su hermana le servía su comida –

Ella está descansando junto con renji ¿a qué te referías con lo le dijiste a renji esta tarde? – dijo ichigo –

Ya lo veras mañana – dijo karin mientras comía lo más rápido posible para irse a su cuarto a pensar mejor lo sucedido con toshiro – bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches

Buenas noches one-chan – grito yuzu –

Karin entro a su cuarto lo mas rápido posible de verdad ese dia había sido muy agotador y toshiro no ayudo a que terminara mejor, karin se tomo un baño para acostarse en su cama y poder dormir

_De verdad me gustaría que todo sea diferente toshiro pero ¿y si tu no me amas? – Pensó karin antes de caer totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo –_


	6. un juego peligro

Todos durmieron plácidamente Karin intento no pensar en lo sucedido con toshiro, no podía creer que todo lo que tengo que ver con él le afectara tanto, nunca permitió que nadie pasara ese marulla solo su familia y por supuesto ahora al idiota del que estaba enamorada, llego la tan esperada mañana todos ya se habían despertado para comenzar sus labores, todos estaban en el comedor esperando el desayuno que preparo yuzu

Buenos días one-chan – dijo yuzu animada de ver a sus melliza-

Buenos días a todos – dijo Karin mientras caminaba para sentarse a desayunar –

KARIIIN BUENOS DIIIIAS – grito isshin mientras corría hacia la pelinegra pero esta lo detuvo con una patada que lo mando directo hacia el otro lado de la sala –

ESTAS LOCO ACASO PLANEAS MATARME VIEJO PERVERTIDO – grito Karin mientras se sentaba –

Otousa te he pedido que dejes de hacer eso – dijo yuzu mientras ayudaba a su papa a levantarse pero este salió corriendo al ver a ichigo –

ICHIGOOOO! – grito tratando de darle una patada a ichigo pero este la esquivo –

QUE COÑO HACES VIEJO QUIERES MATARME – grito ichigo que ya había comenzado a desayunar –

Masaki nuestros hijos no me quieren – gritaba isshin mientras abrazaba el cuadro de su esposa llorando –

Renji si llegas a hacer el comentario que creo que harás, sufrirás – dijo Karin mientras comía sin siquiera mirar a el pelirrojo –

COMO SABIAS QUE QUERIA DECIR ESO – grito renji notando el aura maligna que venía de Karin –

Porque eres un idiota – dijo Karin – hey tenemos que irnos, recuerda que fue un trato

Si, si lose ya vámonos por cierto ¿los demás vendrán? – dijo renji volteando a ver a ichigo y a rukia que los miraban de manera interrogante –

¿A dónde iremos? Y explíquenme ¿Qué coño irán a hacer ustedes dos? – dijo ichigo de verdad no le gustaba mucho esa cercanía que tenía su mejor amigo con su pequeña hermana –

Iremos donde urahara y si quieren ver que aremos vengan nosotros lo más seguro es que urahara los ponga a ustedes también a hacerlo – dijo karin –

Está bien iremos – dijo rukia no podía negar que se le hacía interesante la relación de estos dos – vamos ichigo

Los 4 shinigamis salieron camino donde urahara, de verdad ichigo y rukia tenían una gran intriga sobre lo que tenían que hacer allá pero ya lo sabrían pero así algo no les gustaba en todo esto

- Hueco Mundo –

Aizen-sama evaluamos los poderes de la chica humana – dijo szayel – es fuerte estaba al nivel de un capitán utilizando solo el 50% de su reiatsu, si evaluamos bien ella posee un 95% por ciento de reiatsu ningún capitán a logrado tener tanto poder, solamente yamamoto genryuusai a logrado alcanzar el 100%.

Al tener a kurosaki karin en nuestro poder, podre acabar al fin con yamamoto-soutaicho y tener en mi poder a la sociedad de almas – dijo aizen mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro –

Así es aizen-sama – dijo szayel – ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? La humana ahora está protegida por dos capitanes y 3 tenientes además lo más seguro es que la lleven a la sociedad de almas

Por eso no te preocupes, ahora solo quiero ver cómo va liberando todo su poder – dijo aizen – manda a grimmjow y a kenji, ordénales que ataquen a kurosaki yuzu de una manera en la que kurosaki karin presencie dentro de dos dias

Hai aizen-sama – dijo szayel mientras se retiraba de la habitación –

_Eres más interesante de lo que pensaba karin-san, te llevare al límite hasta que liberes todo tu poder para así tenerlo bajo mi control – pensó aizen _

- Mundo humano –

Urahara estamos aquí! – grito karin mientras entraba a tienda mientras la seguían los tres shinigamis, al llegar a sala estaban shinji, urahara, toshiro y matsumoto, ella lanzo una mirada acusatoria hacia urahara - ¿los harás participar?

Por supuesto karin-chan, además es necesario esta cantidad de poder para que tu aprendas a controlar la 2da fase de bankai – dijo urahara mirando a la pelinegra –

No pienso quitar el sello así que no insistas con el tema – dijo karin mientras mataba con la mirada a él sombrerero pero no conto con que el la atacara y la pusiera contra una pared – ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!

Urahara ¿QUE COÑO CREES QUE HACES? Suéltala – dijo ichigo que iba a intervenir pero fue detenido por youroichi –

Karin sabes que tienes que aprender a controlarlo al menos que quieres que tome el control de ti y terminara matándonos a todos, a tu familia, a yuzu – dijo youroichi mirando hacia donde estaba la pelinegra –

Está bien tienen razón, pero no había necesidad de atacarme maldito sombrerero – dijo karin mientras pateaba a urahara –

Lo siento karin-chan pero las palabras nunca son buenas contigo – dijo urahara mientras se levantaba del piso, y dirigía a los demás hacia el campo de entrenamiento – muy bien vallamos al campo para comenzar, esto será muy interesante, youroichi explícales el juego

Muy bien este juego lo crearon karin y renji, consiste en 3 fases, la primera es un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, la segunda es duelo con sus shinkai y la ultima pues un duelo con sus bankai, haremos lo siguiente primero se enfrentaran karin, renji, de ellos tiene que quedar uno en pie y ese uno se irá a enfrentado a cada uno de ustedes ¿entendieron?

Por supuesto o si no que vean y aprendan – dijo karin mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campo seguida por renji –

¿CREES QUE PERMITIRE QUE PELEEN CONTRA MI HERMANITA ESO NI LOCO? – grito ichigo –

Todos los presente suspiraron en verdad a pesar de estar casado y ser padre ichigo seguía siendo el mismo idiota sobreprotector de siempre si era así con su hermano no se imaginan como es con sus pequeños mellizos

A ver si terminas de entender si no hago esto nunca podre aprender a controlar mi 2da fase del bankai y si no lo controlo yo y todos en karakura podrían ser consumidos por el – dijo karin seriamente –

Karin-chan ¿podrías explicarnos la 2da fase de tu bankai? – dijo matsumoto –

No sabemos por qué, ni que es lo que mantiene este vinculo pero la segunda fase de mi bankai son llamas pero esas llamas no me pertenecen, esas llamas son las llamas que pertenecen al infierno – dijo karin mientras se ganaba una mirada preocupada de parte de toshiro – por eso no las puedo controlar, por eso las selle

¿Alguna vez intentaste liberarlas? – dijo toshiro –

Si y casi fui consumidas por ellas – dijo karin, ichigo estaba en shock ¿Qué demonios tenia la vida en contra de su hermana como para ponerla en tantos peligros? – pero tal vez con entrenamiento pueda

Está bien comencemos con esto – dijo ichigo –

Karin se coloco en un extremó del campo y renji en otro, mientras los demás los observaban desde unas de las rocas del campo, la pelea al principio fue algo pareja, toshiro y ichigo estaban impresionados karin de verdad era fuerte, venció a renji sin siquiera liberar su bankai o usar su máscara y así paso con rukia y matsumoto.

Muy bien ahora hagamos un cambio de planes shinji-kun, hitsugaya-taicho y kurosaki-kun quiero que los tres se enfrente a karin-chan a la vez – dijo urahara mientras tapaba su rostro con su abanico –

¡¿QUEEEE?! – gritaron los tres mencionados, ahora entendían por que urahara quería que ellos fueran los últimos ¿acaso planeaba matar a karin? Era imposible enfrentar a dos capitanes más un ex capitán y vivir para contarlo, pero los tres sabían que tenían que hacerlo solo por el bienestar de karin – está bien

Karin-chan puedes usar tu mascara ya que dos de ellos la tienen – dijo urahara –

Claro – dijo karin poniéndose en guardia al notar a los 3 shinigamis alrededor de ella – comencemos

Ichigo ataco primero pero ella pudo evitar su patada parándola con su mano mientras shinji aprovecho para atacarlo pero ella lo esquivo y lanzo a ichigo a unos cuantos metros de allí, toshiro lanzo varios golpes hacia ella pero ella fácil mente los pudo evitar, los 3 fueron tras ella al mismo tiempo, un puñetazo de parte de shinji varias patadas de parte de toshiro, esas lo pudo evitar menos la patada de ichigo dirigida hacia su estomago que la hiso volar a varios metros.

_Demonios no por nada son y fueron capitanes – pensó karin – es hora de ponerme seria, _karin se levanto como pudo del piso paso su mano sobre su rostro y libero a kananmaru mientras se dirigía hacia los 3 shinigamis

_Ahora si lo tomo enserio – pensó urahara mientras veía a su pequeña aprendiz pelear –_

Karin le dio unas patadas más un golpe en su barbilla con la empuñadura a shinji que lo dejaron estampado en unas de las paredes inconsciente, uso shumpo para llegar donde estaba ichigo mientras lo golpeaba en su estomago con la empuñadura de su zanpakoutou.

Bankai tensa zangetsu – grito ichigo mientras recuperaba el aire y se lanzaba hacia su hermana –

Mierda, ¡bankai que reinen tus llamas, kananmaru! – Grito karin soltando una pequeña parte de su reiatsu mientras que su zanpakoutou se volvió fuego y de ella salían grandes cantidades de llamas y deteniendo el ataque de ichigo y mandándolo a volar – por poco

daiguren hyorinmaru - grito toshiro mientras se dirigía hacia karin comenzando a atacarla, karin movió sus llamas al ritmo de sus movimientos, pero no contaba con que toshiro y ichigo la atacaran al mismo tiempo.

_Mierda no quiero usarlo pero si no lo hago saldré lastimada – pensó karin – _

Getsuga tensho! – grito ichigo –

Hyoryu senbi – grito toshiro –

Esos grandes ataques iban dirigidos hacia ella, karin sabía que si no hacia algo rápido moriría, de repente la temperatura del campo subió drásticamente de repente donde se encontraba karin salió una gran luz dejando a todos un poco ciegos.

_Aquí viene – pensó urahara mientras observaba hacia donde estaba karin__ –_

Consume todo a tu paso, kananmaru – dijo karin detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ataque de dos capitanes creando una barrera de fuego a su al redor pero estas llamas eran diferentes eran de un rojo sangre con un toque de naranja, al reducirse la luz todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba karin pero se asombraron al verla, su traje había cambiado ahora no tenia su traje de shinigami si no un vestido largo de color negro cubierto por un haori de color rojo, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojo sangre. Karin dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban toshiro e ichigo pero de repente un dolor se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndola caer de rodillas, las llamas comenzaron a descontrolarse y dirigirse hacia todos lados

_¿Pensabas que nunca regresaría?¿que solo te dejaría mi poder? – Dijo karin hollow – sabes la que te mantiene unida al infierno soy yo por eso tienes una segunda fase en ti bankai_

_Pero qué demonios ¿Por qué? – dijo karin – detente los mataras a todos_

_Ese es el punto querida, sabes el tiempo que no estuve fue para obtener este poder del infierno fue muy fácil solo tuve que hacer un pacto de que sería fiel a el rey del infierno y ya – dijo el hollow –_

_¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO? NO TENIAS NINGÚN DERECHO – grito karin, ahora sí que mataría a esa hollow de una vez por todas, de repente todo se volvió negro y solo escuchaba la voz de su hermano y toshiro gritar su nombre_

- Tienda de urahara –

Bueno al menos salió mejor de lo pensado – dijo urahara mientras tomaba te -

¿COMO QUE MEJOR, LAS LLAMAS CASI LA CONSUMEN Y NOS PUSISTE A TODOS EN RIESGO – grito toshiro – casi muere por este experiment

Si pero este experimento era necesario pude ver que ella tuvo un mejor control sobre su poder que la primera vez que lo uso – dijo shinji quien recibió una mirada asesina de parte de ichigo y el peliblanco –

Renji, rukia y matsumoto – dijo ichigo – salieron heridos debido a el reiatsu que se apodero del cuerpo de karin

Si pero entiendan que esto era necesario – dijo youroichi – será mejor que descansen de este día a karin le costara recuperar fuerzas después de esto así que hagan lo posible para que ella descanse bien

Está bien iré a verla – dijo toshiro usando shumpo para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la pelinegra dormida se sentó a su lado mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de karin - no quiero que nada malo te pase karin de verdad me asustaste

Karin al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía horrores no podía mover ni un musculo sin que este mandara enormes descargas de dolor, fijo su mirada a un lado y noto a toshiro viéndola

Hola – dijo karin - ¿Qué sucedió?

Las llamas se salieron de control de nuevo – dijo toshiro – karin tengo que decirte algo importante

Mm supuse que sucedió eso por mi dolor en todo el cuerpo – dijo karin – dime

Karin la razón porque me fui sin decirte nada fue por miedo – dijo toshiro mirando a karin directamente a sus ojos, tomo un poco de aire y lanzo un pequeño suspiro – fue por miedo a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ti


	7. te amo

Karin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchan, el chico frió que amaba sentía algo por ella, tal vez la amaba de la misma manera en que ella lo amaba a el, una extraña felicidad se apodero de ella.

Pense que solo era cariño de amigo pero entre mas tiempo pasaba a tu lado me daba cuenta que no era asi – dijo toshiro mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de una karin sonrojada – tuve miedo ya que sabia que las relaciones entre shinigamis y humanos estan prohibidas por eso me fui por que sabia que si me queda mas tiempo a tu lado no podria irme y si la sociedad de almas se entereba temia lo que te llegarian a hacer, perdoname por haber sido tan cobarde pero de verdad te amo karin y ya no pienso irme de tu lado

Toshiro yo – dijo karin pero fue silenciada por los labios del peliblanco, ella no lo podia creer la estaba besando, fue un beso suave, dulce y timido, los sentia una felicidad indescriptible, se separaron un poco sin apartar la vista el uno del otro – tambien te amo enano de primaria

Toshiro sonrió ampliamente ella tenia tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa manera a pesar de que ahora era casi del tamaño de ichigo, a el nunca le molesto que ella lo llamara de esa forma y menos si sonreía de esa forma al llamarlo así no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besarla ahora mas apasionadamente, el puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de karin, y ella no dudo en enrollar sus manos alrededor del cuello de toshiro para profundizar mas el beso, toshiro mordió levemente el labio inferior de karin haciendo que esta abriera un poco sus labios y aprovecho eso para dar paso a su lengua y degustar mas a la pelinegra así pasaron varios minutos hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a suplicar por aire.

¿y ahora que haremos? – dijo karin mientras se arrecostaba al pecho de toshiro –

Bueno yo hare lo siguiente kurosaki karin ¿aceptarias se mi novia? – dijo toshiro algo sonrojado haciendo adorable ante los ojos de karin –

Claro que si – dijo karin mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de su ahora novio – sabes que la peor parte sera decircelo a ichi-nii ¿verdad?

No te preocupes por eso yo me encargare de el – dijo toshiro – ahora vamos tu hermano esta muy preocupado

Claro vamos – dijo karin mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de toshiro –

Los dos salieron camino a la sala de la tiendo encontrando se con la mirada de todos los presentes, karin al notar unos pequeños vendajes en rukia y matsumoto les pidió disculpas, mientras a renji y a shinji les lanzo una sonrisa burlona debido a que ella de nuevo les había ganado. Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando en que urahara pero antes de que cayera la noche todos se dirigieron donde inoue debido a que recibieron un mensaje de la sociedad de almas.

¿Qué crees que quiere la sociedad de almas ichi-nii? – dijo karin mientras entraban a la casa de inoue –

Lo mas seguro es que quieran saber lo sucedido aquí ayer y aparte saber mas sobre tu poder – dijo ichigo –

Espero que soutaicho nos permita ver un momento a masaki y a kaien – dijo rukia con cierto brillo en sus ojos, ichigo al verla tan feliz no dudo en darle un tierno un beso en la frente –

Claro lo mas seguro es que byakuya los allá llevado con el soutaicho para que podamos verlos – dijo ichigo –

Ichi-nii ¿Cómo son ellos? – dijo karin, ella sabia de los pequeños mellizos pero nunca los ha visto – ¿se parecen a ti o rukia o a ambos?

Bueno masaki es de cabello naranja con ojos marrones osea igual a ichigo – dijo rukia – a excepción de su actitud y kaien es de cabellos negro con ojos azul oscuros, ichigo siempre les habla de ustedes cuando se enteraron que viniamos tambien quisieron venir

Si pero creemos que es muy pronto para que ellos crucen el portal – dijo ichigo al notar la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana – no te preocupes ya los conocerás

Si muero por conocerlos en persona – dijo karin con una amplia sonrisa –

Hey ya esta todo listo para la transmisión venga – grito renji desde la habitación donde se encontraba el comunicador, los 3 entraron rápido a la habitación allí estaban todos al frente de la pantalla estaban toshiro y ichigo mientras que renji, matsumoto, rukia y karin estaban atrás –

Buenas hitsugaya-taicho kurosaki-taicho espero escuchar su informe sobre la situacion en el mundo humano – dijo yamamoto-soutaicho – espero que kurosaki karin se encuentre alli con ustedes

Asi es yamamoto-soutaicho, al llegar al mundo humano impedimos un ataque de parte de los espadas de aizen, su objetivo principal era llevarse a kurosaki karin con ellos – dijo toshiro serio y de manera fria – pero pudimos detenerlos a tiempo

Muy bien kurosaki karin ¿puede dar un paso al frente por favor? – dijo el soutaicho karin sin dudarlo se posiciono entre toshiro e ichigo – muy se le ordena venir dentro de 4 dias a la sociedad de almas evaluaremos sus poderes y según el resultados decidiremos si no es peligrosa su permanencia en el mundo humano, eso es todo, kurosaki-taicho kuchiki-fukutaicho tienen dos personas que desean verle

Karin quedo en shock ella no quería dejar a su familia, ella ya sabia el resultado de esa prueba al ellos notar que su poder es literalmente peligro no le permitirán volver al mundo humano.

Otousa, okasan – gritaron dos pequeños, karin dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la pantalla y alli estaban sus pequeños sobrinitos, le recordaban a ella y a yuzu cuando eran pequeñas - ¿Cuándo volverán? los extrañamos

Volveremos dentro de 4 días pequeña – dijo rukia dirigiéndose a la pequeña de cabellos naranjas de verdad que físicamente era parecida a ichigo – mientras tienen que portase bien mientras estén con ni-sama ¿si?

Ademas cuando volvamos les presentaremos a alguien – dijo ichigo mientras dirigía una mirada a su hermana –

¿a quien viejo? – dijo el pequeño kaien, karin no pudo evitar soltar una risa, ese niño se parecía a ella –

_De verdad que los genes kurosali son fuertes – pensó karin –_

COMO QUE VIEJO ENANO TEN MAS RESPETO A TU PADRE – dijo ichigo, pero despues se dirigio hacia karin y puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermanita– el punto es niños que ella es su tia karin

TIAAA! – grito la pequeña masaki – esperamos verte pronto papa nos ha hablado mucho de ti y de la tia yuzu

Yo también espero conocerlos a los dos y se que yuzu igual – dijo karin mientras miraba a kaien que miraba para otro lado con cierto desinterés pero al escuchar su nombre volvió su rostro al frente – por cierto kaien ¿te gusta el fútbol?

Si me gusta mucho, papa no tiene mucho tiempo para enseñarme mas pero entreno siempre – dijo kaien con cierto brillo en sus ojos - ¿tu juegas fútbol tia?

Claro que si cuando valla tendremos un partido a ver que tan bueno eres aun te aseguro que te ganare – dijo karin mientras tentaba al pequeño –

Si claro tia ya veras como yo te ganare – dijo kaien con una gran sonrisa – espero verte tia

Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya saben lo que tienen que hacer capitanes – dijo yamamoto-soutaicho apareciendo de nuevo en la pantalla – asi doy por terminada esta sección

Hai – dijeron todos en un sonido antes de que la pantalla se pusiera e negro –

Karin de verdad estoy impresionada – dijo rukia, su hijo muy pocas veces se veía tan animado o mucho menos sonriendo de esa manera –

¿y eso porque? ¿hice algo malo? – dijo karin, ella estaba feliz ya que su relación con sus sobrinitos comenzó muy bien –

Veras kaien es muy reservado muy pocas veces se muestra como fue hoy contigo – dijo ichigo el también estaba feliz por que sus hijos literalmente ya amaban a su tía – es parecido a ti a decir verdad, pero estoy feliz que los hallas visto

Wow bueno yo también estoy feliz de que me recibieron bien – dijo karin –

Kurosaki tengo que hablar contigo – dijo toshiro mientras miraba a ichigo de manera seria para luego devolver una a karin junto con una media sonrisa que no paso de ser percibida por todos los presentes –

Ichigo sabia que ellos tenían una amistad desde hace tiempo hasta sabia que hace 5 años toshiro a veces iba a visitar a karin y asombro cuando toshiro dejo de hacerlo, el sabia en el fondo que toshiro podía sentir algo por karin y sabia que su hermana podía corresponderle.

Claro vamos a la sala, ustedes quédense aquí – dijo ichigo mientras se dirigía a la sala seguido de toshiro –

Nee karin-chan ¿ya tienes una relación con mi taicho cierto? – dijo matsumoto mientras miraba con picardia a la pelinegra que estaba mas que sonrojada –

¿eso es cierto karin? – dijo rukia asombrada por la situación –

Etoo si toshiro y yo tenemos una relación – dijo karin mientras miraba hacia otro lado mas rojo que el cabello de renji –

KYYYA KARIN-CHAN que feliz estoy por los dos – grito matsumoto mientras abrazaba o mas bien afixciaba a karin – espero que les valla muy bien y recuerden siempre usar protección a su edad nose cansaran de tocarse

Eh rangiku creo que la estas afixciando – dijo renji mientras le caía una gotita en su frente, matsumoto al escuchar soltó karin, esta cayo al piso tratando de recuperar el aire perdido –

Ya sabes karin-chan puedo enseñarte muchas cosas para que mantengas feliz a mi taicho – dijo matsumoto con una sonrisa llena de pervesidad, a renji y rukia les cayo la gota en la cabeza ya que sabían lo que estaba insinuando matsumoto –

MATSUMOTO! – grito karin sonrojada y avergonzada por los comentarios de pechugona – toshiro y yo haremos nada de lo que tu piensas asi que callate

Si claro – dijo matsumoto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos –

Mientras matsumoto segia fastidiando a karin sobre la sexualidad ichigo y toshiro estaban sentados en la sala escuchando los gritos que venian de la habitacion pero los ignoraron

Kurosaki quiero pedirte permiso para salir con karin – dijo toshiro, mientras en el fondo esperaba los grandes gritos de ichigo, gritos que nunca llegaron –

Sabes muy en fondo sabia que esto pasaría – dijo ichigo mientras se ganaba una mirada de confusión de parte de toshiro – al enterarme de que eran amigos admito que me preocupe pero a pesar de eso tu siempre la protegías y te encargabas de que nada malo le sucediera

Kurosaki jamas permitiría que algo malo le ocurra a karin – dijo toshiro –

Eso lo se, cuando dejaste de visitarla me asombre supuse que tuviste un problema con ella ya que ella suele ser muy cabezota pero al pasar las semanas y ver tu no volvias al mundo humano, note que era diferente y pense que estabas llegando a sentir algo por ella y querias evitarlo, lose por que asi hiso rukia en el tiempo que descubrimos lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro – dijo ichigo mientras una sonriza se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar esos tiempos pero luego dirigio una mirada seria hacia toshiro – se que ella te corresponde, note que tiene cierto brillo en sus ojos ese era un brillo que ella habia perdido cuando mama murio pero ahora gracias a ti volvio, solo te digo que si algo le llega a suceder a karin por tu culpa o derrama una lagrima por ti yo me encargare de matarte sin importar que seas un capitan

Karin se volvio mi vida, si algo le llegara a pasar yo moriria – dijo toshiro – no se en que momento se volvio tan importante para mi pero tengo por seguro que ahora que esta a mi lado y no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos la hare feliz de la misma forma en que ella me hace feliz a mi por que la amo y la amare siempre, y gracias ichigo

Toshiro se levanto seguido de ichigo que fue hasta la habitacion para decirles que ya podian salir, karin fue la primera en salir y se coloco en frente de toshiro el solo se hacerco a ella brindandole un abrazo que karin no tardo en corresponder y le beso la frente como diciendole que todo esta bien, los demas observavan la tierna escena, rukia se asombro penso que su esposo se pondria en el plan de hermano celoso pero no fue asi.

_Cuanto has madurado ichigo estoy feliz de que estes a mi lado idiota, mi idiota – penso rukia quien se acerco a el para abrazarlo –_

Estoy impresionada que lo hallas tomado tan tranquilo – dijo rukia mientras abrazaba a su esposo –

Yo tambien pero me di cuenta de que se parecea a mi cuando hablaba de ti y de lo que sentia por ti ademas confio en que toshiro no le hara daño y la hara feliz – dijo ichigo y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa –

_Se que seran tan felices como yo lo soy contigo rukia – penso ichigo – ademas ella recupero ese brillo en sus ojos y el tambien tiene ese brillo al hablar de karin y eso es una prueba de que seran felices_


	8. su pecado

Así paso el día todo estaba tranquilidad los shinigamis fueron a cenar a la casa de los kurosaki a karin no le pareció buena idea y tenia razón el show que armo su "querido padre" al enterarse de su noviazgo fue único e insoportable solo basta decir que ishiin-san termino 5 veces incrustado en la pared de su hogar, pero tanta paz y tranquilidad le frustraba un poco a karin desde hace dos días que los espadas atacaron y toshiro e ichigo llegaron ni los hollow la han atacado pero bueno no todo siempre tiene haber peligro ¿o si?

- Hueco Mundo –

Aizen-sama ya todo esta arreglado para que kenji y grimmjow se dirijan a el mundo humano y prepare un componente especial que inmovilizara a la humana los minutos suficientes como para poder herir a su hermana – dijo szayel –

Eso esta bien solo quiero que logren liberar todo su poder – dijo aizen – entre ella mas lo libere mas facil sera para mi manipularla y poder cumplir mis planes

_No eres la unica que sabe de tu conexcion con el infierno karin-chan – penso aizen mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –_

Como usted diga aizen-sama – dijo szayel –

Recuerdales que lleven los hollow's o menos que sean necesarios para distraer a los demas shinigamis – dijo aizen –

Hai aizen- sama – dijo szayel –

- Mundo humano –

Yuzu apúrate tenemos que ir ya! – grito karin y arreglada para salir con su melliza, las dos habían cambiado demasiado, ahora yuzu tenia su cabello a media a espalda, sus curvas comenzaron aparecer cualquiera diría que pasa por hermana de orihime-san pero aun así su actitud era la de siempre, karin no podía evitar que ella le recordara siempre a su madre, karin había cambiado gracias al empeño de su hermana y de kananmaru ahora su cabello llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura, sus curvas eran parecidas a las de su hermana la única diferencia es que su busto no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño según ella son "el tamaño adecuado para poder jugar futbol", eso nadie se lo arrebataría nunca.

Ya bajo one-chan espérame – grito yuzu mientras baja las escaleras de su casa - ¿iremos primero al centro comercial o a comer helados?

¿Qué tal si vamos por los helados y los comemos camino al centro comercial? ¿te parece? – dijo la pelinegra mientras salia de la casa con su hermana –

Por mi eso esta perfecto – dijo yuzu mientras un leve sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas – ne one-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro dime – dijo karin ella sabia perfectamente lo que su melliza quería preguntar "toshiro" –

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por hitsugaya-kun? ¿y como es su relación – dijo yuzu mientras en sus ojos se iluminaban al pensar lo maravilloso que debe ser tener un novio como toshiro, karin solo soltó un suspiro hablar de su relación con toshiro la incomodaba pero era su melliza osea le respondía si o si –

Porque después de que venia a visitarme hubo un tiempo en el que no volvió mas, justamente en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que lo yo sentia por el no era amistad si no amor – dijo karin mientras desviaba su cara totalmente sonrojada hacia otro lado – y mi relacion con el es todo lo que yo he esperado somos, ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene cursi? Tal vez somos perfectos el uno para el otro

Kya! One-chan nunca te he oído hablar así de verdad debes quererlo mucho como para decir esas cosas que tanto odias – dijo yuzu mientras sujetaba a karin del brazo y llegaban a la heladería –

He si – dijo karin tratando de evadir el tema – ¿de que sabor quieres?

De fresa – dijo yuzu mirando a su hermana quien le estaba enviando una de esas mirada de "tenemos que hablar" mientras se acercaba con los helados – karin ¿de que querías hablarme?

Bueno yuzu tu ya sabes sobre la sociedad de almas y todo eso, el hecho de que ichigo, el viejo y yo somos shinigamis – dijo karin mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando – pues tengo que ir dentro de 3 dias a la ss debido a que mi poder puede causar problemas si me quedo.

Pero ¿ya no nos veremos mas? – dijo yuzu ella agacho su mirada el hecho de que sus hermanos sean shinigamis no le agradaba mucho por que ella sabia que con el tiempo eso la alejaba de ellos –

Claro tonta, claro que nos veremos jamas permitiré que me alejen mi melliza vendré a hacerte visitas siempre o cuando sea posible – dijo karin sonriendole a una yuzu mas animada – asi que deja de decir tonterias ven vamos al centro

Las mellizas comenzaron a caminar hasta que sintieron las grandes presencias de varios hollows mas las de dos espadas que karin ya conocía yuzu ante tanta presión se desmayo.

_Demonios piensa karin lo mas seguro es que todo esto sea por mi, ¡maldicion! ¿ahora que hago con yuzu? Si me transformo mi reiatsu la mataria – penso karin mientras cargaba a su hermana en su espalda –_

Hola pequeña kurosaki – escucho karin detrás de ella al voltearse alli estaban, kenji y grimmjow –

¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿acaso quieren que los mate ya que la vez pasada no pude? – dijo karin –

Creo que mejor te callas, venimos a darte un mensaje de parte de aizen-sama y tambien a cumplir un experimento para el – dijo kenji –

¿experimento? – dijo karin pero sintio como si le inyectaran algo en su cuerpo y este se inmovilizaba - ¿Qué demonios me hicieron?

Eso es un tranquilizante esta especialmente hecho para ti, si no logras hacer que el efecto pase rapido – dijo grimmjow – matare a tu hermana

Karin noto que yuzu ya no estaba en su espalda al alzar la mirada la tenian grimmjow cargada en sus brazos, a su alrededor fueron llegando miles de hollow's y ceros, karin trato de pensar y no entrar en panico, trato de buscar el reiatsu de ichigo y toshiro, a su suerto ellos ya habian llego alli mismo

Karin! – grito toshiro que al ver como la pelinegra no se levantaba del suelo penso lo peor, trato de ir hacia ella pero los hollow's y unos ceros se lo impedian y no solo a el, tanto ichigo como renji, rukia y matsumo estaban intentanto abrirse paso entre los hollow's pero entre mas cortaban mas aparecian – MIERDA! Kariiin!

Muy bien kurosaki sera mejor que intentes liberarte antes de tu hermana sufra las consecuencias – dijo grimmjow mientras tomaba el rostro de yuzu al del quien tenia una sonrisa cinica - ¿acaso quieres que la matemos? ¿o que muera por tu culpa al igual que el idiota de daisuke?

CALLATE! Tu no sabes lo que estas hablando – dijo karin observando a grimmjow quien con unos de sus dedos le hiso un leve corte a yuzu en su mejilla haciendo que la sangre de karin hirviera – si le haces daño juro que te matare

Primero liberate y luego vemos – dijo kenji –

Su pecado a sido ponerle un dedo encima a yuzu – dijo karin mientras de ella salia un reiatsu rojo sangre, ella junto sus pies de manera que sus supresores se soltaron, dejando caer de golpe el reiatsu de la pelinegra, varios hollow's debido a la fuerza del reiatsu se desintegraron, matsumoto y rukia comenzaron a temblar mientras renji trataba de mantenerse en pie.

_Su presencia espiritual es igual a la de yamamoto-soutaicho – pensaron los 5 shinigamis –_

Querian saber todo mi poder aquí lo tiene – dijo karin, toshiro sentia que esa no era karin ya que la ira la abarcaba y ese paso su poder podria terminar destruyen karakura - ¡Consume todo a tu paso, kananmaru!

La temperatura incremento al triple de lo que estaba todos sentian como si se estuviesen ahogando, toshiro miraba hacia donde estaba karin y solo podia observa los ojos color sangre que aparecieron ella

_Terminara mantandonos a todos si no la detenemos ¡demonios karin controlate! No quiero perderte - penso toshiro –_

Ahora si es su fin – dijo karin mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro dejando ver su mascara hollow y empuñaba a kananmaru – se arrepentiran de haberla tocado


	9. ¿tengo el control? Sentimientos hollow's

Karin comenzó a atacar a cada uno de los hollow's que se interponían en su camino hacia su hermana y los dos espadas, la rabia y la ira la inundaban ¿Cómo osaban ponerle un dedo encima a yuzu? ¿Acaso no apreciaban su vida? Las emociones la inundaban la ira la tenia totalmente cegada, mientras karin se abría paso toshiro junto con los demás intentaban los mismo pero al matar varios hollow's aparecían el doble, urahara llego junto con youroichi, tessai, jinta e ururu, este se dirigió a reunirse con los demás.

Urahara ella esta – dijo ichigo temiendo a terminar la oración pero urahara se le adelanto –

Usando la segunda fase de su bankai, lo sé – dijo urahara mientras miraba a karin – solo hay una explicación por la cual pueda controlar sus llamas

¿De qué habla urahara-san? – dijo renji –

Tal vez su lado hollow puede controlar esas llamas, en estos momentos karin-chan está siendo controlada por la ira, rabia, impotencia – dijo urahara – esos sentimientos son sentimientos pertenecientes a su lado hollow's

¿Eso quiere decir que su lado hollow es el que mantiene su conexión con el infierno? – dijo toshiro –

Exacto hitsugaya-taicho – dijo urahara – ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué sucederá con karin-chan cuando ya no sienta esos sentimientos?

Todos voltearon a ver a karin solo pudieron observar las llamas color sangre a su al redor juntos con sus ojos del mismo color de las llamas.

_Karin por favor no mueras – pensó toshiro el no pudo evitar que un miedo se adueñara de él, ahora que tenía a karin a su lado no permitiría que nada se la arrebatara –_

Será mejor que te apures kurosaki o tu pequeña hermana no aguantara tanta presión espiritual y menos podrá aguantarme – dijo grimmjow pasando la hoja de su espada por la mano de yuzu provocándole un corte –

No te preocupes en menos de un segundo estarás mas que muerto – dijo karin apareciendo atrás de grimmjow –

_Pero ¿qué? ¿Cuando se movió? – Pensó grimmjow mientras esquivaba la espada de karin – demonios es aun más rápida que la ultimas vez _

Yo me encargo de ella – dijo kenji mientras se interponía entre la espada de karin y el cuello de grimmjow – tu mantén controlados a los demás shinigamis

Será un placer – dijo grimmjow alejándose de karin y kenji –

Muy bien comencemos pequeña – dijo kenji –

Será un placer – dijo karin mientras mantenía una sonrisa tan sádica como la de su hollow interno –

Karin comenzó a dar grandes ataques con su espada mientras dos grandes dragones de fuego atacaban por detrás a kenji y uno intentaba alcanzar a grimmjow que ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no salir herido, kenji daba varios golpes a karin logran ver si ella tenias aberturas o algún punto débil pero no conseguía nada

Será mejor que no te distraigas – susurro karin al oído de kenji, mientras con su espada lo atravesaba justo en el medio de su pecho – ve kananmaru

_¿Pero cómo? No puede ser que me allá derrotado – pensó kenji mientras dejaba escapar un chillido de dolor - _KYYYAAAA

Uno de los dragones atravesó el cuerpo de kenji mientras lo comenzaban a consumir poco a poco, karin junto con los demás solo escuchaban los chillidos de dolor de kenji, en el rostro de karin se formo una pequeña sonrisa y sus se volvían mas rojo carmesí al observa como poco a poco se consumía en llamas el cuerpo de kenji

_Mi niña tienes que controlarte – grito una kananmaru desesperada en el interior de karin – despierta mi niña o terminaras matando a yuzu_

_No puedo es muy fuerte, me consume – dijo karin mientras derramaba unas lagrimas – yo no le quiero hacer daño a yuzu ¡ayuda kananmaru!_

_Tranquila mi pequeña yo te ayudare no dejare que te lastimen – dijo kananmaru mientras se materializaba y abrazaba a karin, karin al darse cuenta de que el control se estaba saliendo de sus manos observo como kananmaru la protegió con su propio cuerpo de las llamas del infierno – tranquila mientras tu estés sana y salva yo lo estaré igual, recuerda pequeña siempre juntas._

- Con los demás shinigamis –

Maldito grimmjow suelta a yuzu – dijo ichigo mientras observa como grimmjow sostenía a yuzu en sus brazos y ella tenía cara de dolor –

Eso no pasara al menos que nos entregues a la otras kurosaki – dijo grimmjow con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –

Eso no pasara primero yo te matare – dijo la voz de karin que apareció en medio de los shinigamis ya con su bankai desactivado, todos la miraron y se impresionaron al verla con una quemaduras de 2do nivel pero no tan graves – suéltala si aprecias tu vida

karin! estas bien? - dijo toshiro apareciendo con shumpo frente de ella -

no te preocupes puede tener el control - dijo karin, mientras miraba a grimmjow - solo necesito salvar a yuzu

Jajajajaj por lo visto tu propio poder te está consumiendo – dijo grimmjow pero noto como karin lo atacaba de frente, pero su tranquilidad se espumo cuando escucho la voz de ichigo en su oído –

Ahora si este es tu fin – dijo ichigo mientras atravesaba a grimmjow al ver que ya karin tenía a yuzu en sus brazos –

No te fíes tanto ichigo – dijo grimmjow mientras escupía sangre – sabes que aizen no parara hasta tenerla a ella en sus brazos y ahora que hemos evaluado su poder al máximo

Eso no pasara – dijo karin mientras mandaba sus llamas hacia grimmjow quien en un último pudo esquivarlas y escapar hacia la garganta – maldito cobarde

Pero antes de poder moverse todo se puso negro lo último que recuerda a ver visto son los ojos llenos de preocupación de toshiro mas un terrible dolor invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

- mundo interno de karin -

karin estaba sentada en un gran pilar rodeado de grandes montañas mientras un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas doradas con una gran media luna color carmesí lo adornaba

kananmaru donde estas? - gritaba karin desesperada al recordaba como su zanpakouto la salvo de ser consumida por su propio poder - respondeme donde estas?

tranquila pequeña te dije que si tu estas bien yo lo estaré - dijo kananmaru que aprecio detrás de karin mientras la abrazaba -

tenia miedo pensé que te abrías lastimado mas - dijo karin - no quiero perderte a ti

no te preocupes mi pequeño membrillo nunca me perderás - dijo kananmaru - ahora vuelve toshiro y tu hermano están a punto de sufrir ataques de histeria y no te preocupes por yuzu ella esta bien solo su cuerpo esta agotado por toda la presión a la que estuvo sometida

gracias por todo kananmaru - dijo karin mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a su zanpakouto -

no tienes nada que agradecerme - dijo kananmaru - siempre estaré para ti

- mundo humano -

_amo si no se calma esta tormenta nunca se detendrá, karin-san es muy fuerte y solo tiene heridas leves, ademas ya urahara la atendió - dijo hyorinmaru _

_lo se, solo quiero escuchar y sentirla - penso toshiro - solo eso me calmara _

ya vuelvo ire a ver como esta - dijo toshiro mientras se levantaba de la sala de la tienda de urahara pero antes de poder dirigirse a la habitacion cierta voz lo detuvo -

yo estoy bien, solo díganme como esta yuzu - dijo karin observando a los shinigamis -

ella esta bien karin-chan solo tenia unos moretones y cortadas leves aparte del agotamiento por tratar de soportar tanta energía espiritual - dijo matsumoto - así que no te preocupes

asi es ahora tienes que descansar porque mañana en la mañana tu y yuzu se vienen a la sociedad de almas con nosotros - dijo ichigo -

¿pero como que a la sociedad de almas? ¿acaso estas loco? - dijo karin - ella aun es humana y su energía espiritual no estan alta como soportar las grandes energías espirituales que hay allá

eso lo sabemos karin pero ella ahora esta en la mira y la pueden usar en nuestra contra - dijo rukia - aun que tanto isshin-san como urahara pueden mantenerla bajo vigilancia pero igual sigue siendo arriesgado

no se preocupen por eso yo me encargare del cuidado de yuzu - dijo isshin apareciendo en su forma shinigami -

VIEJO - gritaron ichigo y karin - ¿que haces aqui?

oh isshin cuanto tiempo - dijo urahara - entonces ¿dejaras que ella parta?

yo tengo porque elegir su camino ni obligarlos a nada, y yo los apoyare en las decisiones que tomen - dijo isshin -

otou-san - dijo karin -

asi ven a darle un abrazo a papa KARRIIIIIN-CHAAAAN - grito isshin mientras corría hacia su hija -

eso ni pensarlo - dijo karin mientras recibía a su padre con una gran patada en su mejilla, a los demás shinigamis les cayo la gota a pesar de tener ya años conociendo a la familia kurosaki aun no se acostumbraban a las extrañas demostraciones de afecto de estos - pero gracias viejo, ¿podemos irnos después de que yuzu despierte?

no hay problema - dijo toshiro mientras besaba la frente de su novia - tienes tiempo para estar con ella antes de irnos

gracias toshiro - dijo karin mientras lo abrazaba, el no dudo en responder el abrazo -

_se que seras feliz karin, tal vez vendrán tiempos difíciles pero se que saldrás de ellos - penso isshin mientras observaba a su hija y a toshiro - se que el que sera tu fuerza y tu la de el, ahora estoy seguro que tu vida estará llena de felicidad, se que en este nuevo mundo al que estas entrando sera tu felicidad _


	10. sociedad de almas

Ya era un nuevo día todos los shinigamis se estaban alistando en la tienda del sombrerero para dirigirse a la sociedad de almas, a karin le dolía irse pero sabía que seguiría viendo a su familia y podría visitarlos cuando se pudiera pero igual les haría mucha falta aun que no lo demuestre.

Ne karin-chan ¿Qué hablaste con yuzu-chan? – dijo matsumoto mientras observaba a la pequeña shinigami

Sobre mi ida, no le gusto pero sabía que esto llegaría a suceder – dijo karin con un pequeño toque de tristeza – no la quiero dejar pero tal vez podre venir a verla de vez en cuando, al menos se que ella estará bien y que nada malo le sucederá y si es así no lo permitiría

Tranquila karin sabes que nada malo le sucederá a yuzu – dijo rukia -

Así es karin no te preocupes ella está en muy buenas manos además esta bajo el cuidado de 3 ex capitanes – dijo toshiro entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban ella y matsumoto – bajemos es hora de irnos

Hai – dijeron las tres mujeres mientras se dirigían con toshiro al sótano donde se encontraba la senkaimon ya preparada junto con los demás shinigamis

Muy bien karin-chan ya estas preparan ¿cierto? – dijo urahara observando con ternura a su ex aprendiz en ese tiempo junto a la pelinegra hizo que le tuviera un gran aprecio – espero que te acuerdes de nosotros y nos visites

Si claro que lo hare urahara – dijo karin dedicándole una gran sonrisa a el sombrero, antes de ir con los demás no pudo evitar mirar atrás no es como si nunca fuese a volver solo sabía que extrañaría demasiado ese lugar –

_Ya nos veremos de nuevo karakura, yuzu nunca te dejare sola ni a ti ni al viejo pervertido – pensó karin, pero fue sacada de esos pensamientos al sentir como la mano de toshiro era sujetaba la de ella – es hora_

Así fue como todos se adentraron a las puertas quedando en un largo túnel algo oscuro pero se podía ver por donde caminabas.

Ne ichi-nii ¿Qué pasara cuando lleguemos? – dijo karin mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano quien iba atrás de ella peleando con su pequeña esposa –

Bueno lo más seguro es que nos estén esperando para llevarnos con yamamoto-soutaicho – dijo ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca –

No tienes que preocuparte todo saldrá bien karin – dijo rukia –

Oigan chicos creo que mejor corren – grito renji quien paso corriendo a un lado de los demás shinigamis dejándolos confundido, confusión que desapareció al voltear y notar un gran aparato dirigirse hacia ellos –

Pero como, ¡MATSUMOTOOO! ¿No avisaste que veníamos? – grito toshiro mientras corría sujetando a karin de su mano –

Bueno etto taicho – dijo matsumoto mientras una gran sonrisa la delataba –

¡Qué demonios es eso! – grito karin –

Esa máquina pertenece a la 12va división se encargar de limpiar el camino siempre – dijo rukia quien iba en la espalda de ichigo –

Si apurémonos falta poco – grito ichigo, ya la luz se empezaba a notar al final de túnel no saben en qué momento terminaron el portal solo se dieron cuenta al sentir el gran golpe contra el suelo – itaai ¿están bien?

Si creo que si – dijeron rukia y matsumoto –

Taichooooo no cree que es muy temprano para eso jajajja deberían esperar a estar solos – dijo matsumoto al notar la posición en que cayeron la pareja de los shinigamis, si queridos nuestra querida karin estaba totalmente tendida en el suela mientras toshiro estaba encima de ella y sus rostros a poco centímetros –

Cállate matsumoto – grito toshiro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a karin en eso llego una mariposa infernal – será mejor que vallamos ya con yamamoto-soutaicho nos están esperando en una junta de capitanes.

Hai – dijeron todos y con shumpo iniciaron su camino al primer escuadrón quienes al llegar notaron la presencia de 2 reiatsus.

Oka-san, otou-san – grito la pequeña Masaki mientras corría a los brazos de su mama - ¿Cómo están?

Muy bien pequeña dime ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – dijo rukia mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña –

Esta por haya sentado, tío nos trajo ya que no hallaba con quien dejarnos y como renji no estaba no tuvo otra opción – dijo Masaki mientras volteaba a ver a los demás acompañante – tia!

Hola pequeña – dijo karin mientras recibía el abrazo de la pequeña, al subir la mirada noto el pequeño que estaba frente a ella – hola pequeño kaien

Hola tía – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa – al fin estas aquí

Se puede saber desde cuando es más importante tu tía que tu propio padre – grito ichigo –

Ya viejo ¿Cómo estás? Oka-san – dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a rukia y le daba un sutil abrazo – será mejor que entren aun que tanto ruido armado por el viejo ya debió avisar que están aquí

Si ya saben esperen aquí hasta que la reunión acabe ¿ok? – dijo rukia –

Hai – dijeron los pequeños kurosakis, mientras observaban como los shinigamis entraban a la reunión de capitanes –

- 1er escuadrón reunión de capitanes –

Los shinigamis al entrar se dirigieron a sus lugares dejando a karin en medio de las dos filas de los capitanes y yamamoto-soutaicho en frente de ella

Los he convocado a todos a la reunión para informarles sobre kurosaki karin – dijo yamamoto mientras miraba a karin y a los demás capitanes - juntos con otros capitanes le hare una evaluación sobre sus poderes, con esa evaluación juzgaremos si es peligrosa o no su estadía en el mundo humano así que, zaraki taicho, unohana taicho y kuchiki taicho serán los evaluadores de la prueba, así que los demás esperen afuera hasta que terminemos y tomemos nuestra decisión.

_Demonios sé que no me permitirán regresar a el mundo humano por mi reiatsu – pensó karin quien tenía su ceño fruncido –_

_Tranquila pequeña no tienes que preocuparte seguro te permitirá seguir viendo a tu familia – dijo kananmaru –_

_Eso espero – pensó karin mientras observaba salir a los demás capitanes, antes de quedar sola ella y toshiro cruzaron sus miradas y unas sonrisas que llenaron a karin de total paz – ahora si ¿estás preparada kananmaru?_

_Siempre lo estoy mi dulce de membrillo – dijo kananmaru –_

Kurosaki karin – dijo yamamoto-soutaicho llamando así la entera atención de karin – le presentare a sus evaluadores la capitana del 4to escuadrón unohana retsu, el capitán del 6to escuadrón kuchiki byakuya y el capitán del 11vo escuadrón zaraki kenpachi

Un placer – dijo karin haciendo una pequeña reverencia –

Muy bien la evaluación será una pelea con zaraki taicho – dijo unohana – pueden comenzar

Ajajaja estas preparada pequeña o solo quieres volver al mundo humano – dijo kenpachi con una de sus tantas sonrisas ya listo para atacar a la pelinegra – te dejare atacar primero

Como usted quiera taicho pero ¿está seguro de eso? – dijo karin mientras desvainaba a kananmaru – muy bien comencemos el show

Sin pensarlo dos veces karin ataco a kenpachi asombrando a los otros capitanes con su rapidez, karin lanzo una de sus patadas hacia la costilla izquierda de kenpachi, acto que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes

Eres fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeña – dijo kenpachi quien se lanzo hacia karin dándole una estocada que ella detuvo sin ningún problema – ahora si pongámonos serios y disfrutemos

Como guste taicho – dijo karin – ¡quémalo todo, kananmaru!

Ajajajaj ahora si lucharas en serio – dijo kenpachi mientras retiraba su parche y liberaba todo reiatsu – continuemos

Los tres capitanes miraban con cierto asombro la pelea ya que la pequeña kurosaki con solo su shinkai liberado tenía el nivel de un capitán, ellos sabían que la pelinegra tenía un gran poder pero no se imaginaron que pudiera llegar a ser más alto que el de un capitán.

Karin dirigió sus llamas hacia el capitán quien estaba tratando de esquivarlo pero antes de lograrlo ya karin estaba detrás del dándole una patada en su mejilla quien lo mando hacia la puerta del escuadro y tanto la puerto como volaron varios metros dejan a los capitanes que estaban afuera más que en shock

_Mierda creo que me pase de fuerza – dijo karin quien se para en medio de la sala –_

Unohana taicho será mejor que vaya a atender a zaraki taicho – dijo yamamoto –

Hai – dijo la mujer y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba un inconsciente kenpachi

Kurosaki karin ¿tienes algo mas para mostrarnos? – dijo byakuya –

Hai – dijo karin quien paso su mano por su rostros para comenzar a formarse una máscara hollow – también tengo mi bankai que consiste en dos fases, pero una de ellas se encuentra sellada ya que es muy peligrosa

Muy bien puede retirarse al tomar nuestra decisión la llamaremos de nuevo – dijo yamamoto mientras daba la orden de que los demás capitanes entren y observaba como karin salía del escuadrón – muy bien capitanes hemos evaluado el nivel de kurosaki karin, como pudieron observar venció a zaraki taicho solo con su shinkai.

Y solo con su shinkai liberado tenía su nivel al de un capitán – dijo unohana apareciendo de la nada –

Así que la decisión está tomada a partir de ahora kurosaki karin formara parte del gotei 13 como capitana del 9no escuadrón – dijo yamamoto, dejando a ichigo y a toshiro mas que en shock, ellos sabían que karin era fuerte pero supusieron que harían que formara parte de algún escuadrón mas no que fuera capitana de uno de los escuadrones –


	11. ¿capitana? ¿toshiro celoso?

Sasakibe-fukutaicho traiga a kurosaki karin y a abarai-fukutaicho – dijo yamamoto – ya las decisiones están tomadas ahora solo queda las respuestas de ellos

Hai taicho – dijo sasakibe desapareciendo con shumpo en busca de los nombrados, este no tardo mucho en encontrarlos y se dirigió con ellos hacia la reunión –

Al entrar los dos shinigamis se dirigieron al medio de la sala esperando la decisión que tomada por yamamoto-soutaicho.

Kurosaki karin luego de la evaluación realizada tomamos la decisión de que su permanencia en la sociedad de almas será permanente debido a la cantidad de reiatsu que solo despide con su presencia – dijo yamamoto mientras observaba a la pequeña pelinegra – y como se tal sea decidido que usted será a partir de ahora la capitana de 9no escuadrón del Gotei 13 ¿acepta?

Si acepto yamamoto-soutaicho pero solo con una condición – dijo karin llamando así la atención de todos los presentes - que se me permita poder visitar a mi familia.

Está bien aceptamos su condición, así que bienvenida al Gotei 13 kurosaki-taicho – dijo yamamoto – aparte de eso abarai-fukutaicho hemos evaluado su desempeño en estos años y así hemos decidido que usted a partir de ahora será capitán del 3er escuadrón, así que sus tenientes los estarán esperando en sus escuadrones para que los conozcan, así doy por terminada esta reunión, felicitaciones nuevos capitanes.

Todos los capitanes comenzaron a salir del lugar quedando solo, toshiro, ichigo, karin y renji quienes aun se encontraban en estado de shock por la nueva noticia.

Karin ¿estás bien? – dijo toshiro sacando así a karin de sus pensamientos –

Si lo estoy, solo estoy un poco asombrada – dijo karin – por cierto, felicitaciones –

A ti también – dijo renji con una benita en su cabeza –

Maldita piña ya verás – dijo karin que ya se disponía a atacar al pelirrojo –

Ya basta los dos parecen dos pequeños, vamos hay que llevarlos a sus escuadrones – dijo ichigo dirigiéndose a la puerta con renji – yo acompañare a renji así que suerte y felicitaciones karin.

Gracias ichi-nii – dijo karin mientras observaba como su renji era arrastrado por su hermano – toshi ¿me acompañaras?

Claro vamos porque si no seguro te perderás – dijo toshiro con una gran sonrisa caminando con karin hacia su escuadrón – por cierto siempre andas poniéndome apodos, buscare uno para ti grandísima orgullosa

Oye no soy orgullosa así que cállate niño de primaria – dijo karin sabiendo que eso haría explotar al ya no pequeño capitán –

Mira rin para que sepas ahora soy más alto que tu así que la niña de primaria eres tu así que cállate – dijo toshiro parándose frente a karin quien le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su barbilla –

¿Rin? Y como que niña de primari.. – dijo karin no termino la oración ya que el peliblanco había tomado posesión de sus labios, karin no tardo en responderle profundizando mas el beso rodeando con sus manos el cuello de toshiro, este abrazo la cintura de ella para pegarla más a su cuerpo y adentrando su lengua a la boca de la pelinegra quien lo acepto felizmente, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que su nuevo enemigo el oxigeno les falto y así separándose algo jadeantes – me gusta rin y a este paso no llegaremos al escuadrón

Tienes razón continuemos – dijo toshiro mientras le daba un pequeño beso a karin – por cierto ¿vivirás con tu hermano o en tu escuadrón?

Lo más seguro es que en el escuadrón ahora que sé que puedo vivir allí – dijo karin - ¿crees que me acepten como capitana?

No te preocupes eres muy fuerte y aparte tendrás a hisagi-fukutaicho es el es muy bueno en su trabajo te será de mucha ayuda – dijo toshiro –

Mmm ¿Cómo su relación con su antiguo capitán? – dijo karin –

Eran muy unidos en realidad, le dolió mucho la traición de tousen kaname pero a pesar de eso siguió adelante y hasta ahora él se ha hecho cargo del escuadrón – dijo toshiro – seguro te llevaras muy bien con el

Eso espero – dijo karin - ¿falta mucho?

No más bien ya llegamos – dijo toshiro seguido por karin, quien se detuvo a ver las grandes puertas del escuadrón que tenía un gran 9 escrito - ¿estás lista?

Claro que si toshi – dijo karin quien seguía a toshiro entrando al escuadrón –

Oh hitsugaya-taicho ya están aquí pensé que tardarían mas – dijo hisagi quien paso su mirada a la pelinegra – mucho gusto, hisagi shuuhei teniente del escuadrón 9

Mucho gusto kurosaki karin su nueva capitana – dijo karin mientras le daba la mano a su ahora teniente – espero que nos llevemos muy bien

Es un placer taicho ahora sígame para mostrarle el escuadrón – dijo hisagi – ¿taicho es familia de kurosaki ichigo?

Asi es soy su hermana – dijo karin con cierto orgullo en sus palabras –

Debe ser muy poderosa para llegar a ser capitana sin pasar por la academia de shinigamis – dijo hisagi quien dirigió a los dos capitanes a la oficina de karin – aquí esta su oficina dentro de un rato vendré a buscarla para presentarla ante el escuadrón y su haori está en la mesa taicho

Gracias claro – dijo karin mientras veía como su teniente se iba – bueno al menos comenzamos bien

Así es, ten ponte el haori – dijo toshiro mientras ayudaba a karin a colocarse su haori – te queda muy bien aun se como eras así que ten esta cinta es un regalo de parte de matsumoto por tu puesto

Gracias toshi – dijo karin mientras colocaba la cinta color rojo alrededor de su cintura (al igual que soi fong) – no me agradan las mangas del esto pero ahora lo termino de resolver ¿Cómo me veo?

Te ves hermosa rin – dijo toshiro mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra y daba pequeño besos en el níveo y suave cuello de ella –

Toshi alguien nos podría ver – dijo karin más que sonrojada al sentir los labios del peliblanco recorrer su cuello – sabes ahora podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y ya no hay reglas que seguir

Si tienes razón – dijo toshiro quien se aparto del cuello de la pelinegra – ¿te ayudo a quitarle las mangas?

Claro – dijo karin y se quedo quita para que toshiro le quitara las mangas al haori sin ningún problema – sabes algo

No dime – dijo toshiro terminando de quitarle las mangas al haori – ya está listo

Gracias – dijo karin quien volteo a ver al peliblanco hacia los ojos – te amo

Te amo mas – dijo toshiro dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz a karin pero se separo rápido al sentir como la presencia de hisagi se acercaba –

Taicho es hora de que la presente, síganme – dijo hisagi quien era seguido por karin y toshiro, pasaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a un gran campo donde se encontraban todos los shinigamis del escuadrón esperando – presten atención les presento a nuestra nueva capitán.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es kurosaki karin – dijo karin llena de todo la seguridad que era posible – es un honor ser su capitana espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos bien

Disculpe kurosaki-taicho ¿es pariente de kurosaki ichigo – dijo un shinigami del frente –

Así es el es mi hermano mayor – dijo karin con una pequeña gota en su frente - ¿Qué más quieren saber?

Taicho ¿tiene novio? – dijo uno de los shinigamis, haciendo que karin se sonrojara y bueno toshiro el mato con la mirada al shinigami – ya que es muy bella

_Ahora si ese shinigami no vivirá ni un minuto más – pensó toshiro quien ya estaba preparado para desvainar a hyorinmaru_

Etto gracias y si si tengo novio – dijo karin quien miro de reojo a taicho ya que la temperatura había bajado algo – bueno si eso es todo fue un placer conocerlos pueden continuar

Hai taicho – dijeron en coro los presentes –

Muy bien si quiere le muestro donde vivirá taicho – dijo hisagi –

Claro, toshi vamos – dijo karin quien estaba aguantando las ganas de reír por la cara de toshiro ya que tenía el ceño más que fruncido y su cara estaba totalmente roja de rabia –

Si, si vamos – dijo toshiro quien antes de entrar de nuevo al escuadrón le lanzo una mirada asesina a los shinigamis haciendo que estos casi murieran de miedo –

Muy bien taicho es por este pasillo – dijo hisagi mostrándole el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de karin, caminando un poco mas quedando en frente de la puerta – aquí es taicho ya su hermano vino a traer sus cosas, así que los dejo solos

Gracias hisagi – dijo karin entrando a la habitación era gran consistía de un cuarto seguida de una sala, la cocina – wow esto es asombroso

Karin se dirigió hacia el cuarto era grande tenía una cama al verla pensó en ichigo seguro la cama fue su idea, la habitación también tenía su propio baño y aparte el cuarto tenía unas puertas que lo unían al patio del escuadrón karin al terminar de ver se dirigió la sala donde se encontraba toshiro sentado viendo hacia el patio, al verlo tan distraído no pudo abrazarlo por la espalda

Sabes eres un celoso – dijo karin mientras besaba el cuello del peliblanco quien al sentir el tacto se estremeció un poco – pero tengo que aceptarlo te vez muy tierno estando así toshi

No soy celoso solo que a ese idiota se le fue la lengua de mas – dijo toshiro – además tu eres solo mía, no me gusta que nadie más note que eres hermosa

Jajaj quien se imaginaria que nuestro toshiro hitsugaya capitán del 10mo escuadrón el chico de hielo podría ser tan celoso – dijo karin quien se sentó a su lado colocando su cabeza en el hombro de el –

Rin – dijo toshiro quien se volteo para ver a karin – te amo

Te amo mas toshi – dijo karin dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudándolo a pararse – ven tengo demasiada hambre ¿te gustaría comer?

Claro seguro antes de que llegáramos llenaron la cocina y ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar? – dijo toshiro recordó que karin era muy mala cuando a la comida se refería –

Bueno yuzu me enseño lo básico lo importante como para poder sobrevivir yo sola – dijo karin entrando a la cocina notando que en la mesa había ya una comida preparada junto con una nota – oh! Mira lo dejo rukia dijo que mañana pasara por aca con los pequeños para ayudarme a arreglar mis cosas

Muy bien entonces comamos – dijo toshiro sentándose en la mesa seguido de karin, asi pasaron toda la tarde hablando de cualquier cosas de la vida de karin de cómo será su nueva vida en la sociedad almas a partir de ahora – bueno ya es tarde me voy

Claro hey toshi buenas noches – dijo karin mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un apasionante beso pero rompiéndolo antes ella no dejara ir a toshiro –

Nos vemos mañana – dijo toshiro ya listo para irse no quería pero debía hacerlo – te amo

Te amo mas – dijo karin observando como toshiro desaparecía de su vista – me gusta este nuevo mundo y mas porque es a tu lado toshiro


	12. ¿pesadillas o visiones?

Paso la primera noche de karin en la sociedad de almas, ella no sabía por qué tan pronto se sentía augusto allí pero estaba tranquila su vida ahora tomo un rumbo completamente diferente al que ella esperaba o tenía planeado pero no se arrepentía de nada o al menos no de la mayoría de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora

Bueno días karin – dijo un voz al oído de karin pero esta no se despertó, pero nada – karin despierta, ¡karin hitsugaya taicho está aquí!

Ah, ah que toshi ¿Dónde? ¡Que no me vea! – grito karin cayendo en la trampa de su pequeña cuñada quien estaba muerta de la risa – ¡rukia eso no fue divertido!

Jajaja es que si hubieses visto tu rostro te reirías conmigo – dijo rukia ya calmándose un poco – pero en fin vine a ver como estabas antes de que comenzaras tus labores de taicho

Ok te perdono esta vez y si por cierto ¿Qué hora es? ¿y los peque? – Pero la pregunta de karin se vio interrumpida al sentir los brazos de su sobrino ya en su cuello – hola naranjita ¿Cómo estás?

Tía no me digas así – dijo Masaki inflando sus cachetes en forma de puchero –

Está bien ¿Qué te parece saki? – dijo karin riendo al ver la expresión de saki que tantas veces hacia su hermana para conseguir que ella usara una falda o vestido – y ¿tu hermano?

Me gusta mucho tía – dijo saki – el está en la sala o creo que en el patio jugando futbol

Si el esta halla vengan a comer, karin prepare el desayuno mientras dormías – dijo rukia entrando a la sala para comenzar a comer - kaien ven a comer

Ya estoy aquí oka-san – dijo kaien mientras entraba y se sentaba al lado de rukia – buenos días tía

Buenos días pequeño kaien – dijo karin mientras observaba comer a su familia – rukia ¿y ichi-nii?

El ya debe estar en el escuadro quería venir pero con el plan de "verificar que el enano canoso no se halla propasado con mi hermanita menor" – dijo rukia riendo un poco al recordar a su esposo en su actitud celosa –

Ya decía yo que esa madurez le había durado mucho – dijo karin riendo un poco – pero no toshiro solo comió conmigo y se fue

No te preocupes e ignora a tu hermano ya se le pasara – dijo rukia – por cierto karin ¿te gustaría cuidar a kaien por hoy? Mañana en la mañana lo vendré a buscar es que ichigo y yo tenemos hoy guardia en el runkongai y no los quiero dejar solos

No te preocupes lo hare – dijo karin – pero ¿Quién cuidara a saki?

Ella se quedara con ni-sama siempre se queda con él o con renji – dijo rukia – bueno me voy antes de que tanto trabajo mate a tu hermano, nos vemos mañana kaien, obedeces a tu tía ¿sí?

Claro oka-san – dijo kaien mientras observaba a su hermana y a su mama irse – tía ¿Qué tal si mas tarde jugamos futbol?

Eso me parece genial ahora iré al escuadron así que espérame aquí mientras me cambio – dijo karin quien desapareció con shumpo y varios minutos después apareció de nuevo ya lista y con su haori puesto más la cinta que le regalo matsumoto atada en su cintura y kananmaru en su espalda sostenida por una funda regalada por youroichi por su partida – ahora si vamos

Karin salió con kaien camino al centro del escuadron donde estaba su oficina, en el patio del escuadron ya se observaban algunos shinigamis entrenando, algo flojos para el gusto de karin pero no eran tan malos al entrar en su oficinas ya se encontraba hisagi junto hileras de papeles

Buenos días taicho, kaien-kun – dijo hisagi al notar la presencia de su capitana en la oficina –

Buenos días hisagi – dijo karin sorprendida al notar la cantidad de papeleo - ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

Son unos papeles que tiene que llenar, solicitudes y otras cosas – dijo hisagi - si comenzamos ahora dentro de unas 10 horas terminaremos

¡QUE DIEZ HORAS! – dijo karin –

_Con razón toshiro en ocasiones no podía ir a verme en el mundo humano – pensó karin _

_Si así parece pequeña – dijo kananmaru – suerte _

_Gracias – pensó karin – este será un día largo _

Tal vez hasta más temprano taicho – dijo hisagi acomodando todos los papeles en el escritorio de karin –

Como sea comencemos – dijo karin sentando y comenzando con todo el trabajo –

Así pasaron las horas, karin ya estaba algo fastidia de tanto firmar, leer, firmar, leer, mientras kaien solo jugaba con algunos oficiales del escuadron de karin en el patio

Halla va – grito kaien mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas el balón que ya se dirigía hacia los oficiales de karin – atrápenlo si pueden

Pero pateo tan duro que logro entrar hacia el escuadron casi dando en la cara de cierto peliblanco que había entrado al instante pero que detuvo perfectamente el balón con su pecho

Sigues mejorando kaien – dijo toshiro viendo correr al pequeño hacia el –

Gracias hitsugaya-sensei – dijo kaien –

Sabes que me puedes decir toshiro o al menos hitsugaya – dijo toshiro mientras recordaba lo que él le había terminado de enseñar de futbol a kaien por el hecho de que él le recordaba a karin en ocasiones - ¿Dónde está tu tía?

Ella en su oficina, vamos yo me iba a dirigir para allá – dijo kaien caminando hacia la oficina seguido de toshiro – hitsugaya-sensei ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro dime – dijo toshiro mirando hacia donde se dirigían con su ceño fruncido como siempre esperando la pregunta del pequeño –

Mi tía es la persona de la usted me conto – dijo kaien mientras observaba al peliblanco – ¿ella es la razón por la cual juega futbol, la persona que recordaba cada vez que jugábamos es ella?

Si ella es esa persona – dijo toshiro con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Es que me di cuenta de cómo la miraba cuando hablamos por primera vez, el día de la transmisión que ustedes estaban en el mundo humano – dijo kaien con cierta sonrisa por la actitud del peliblanco – ya llegamos, tía ya estoy aquí

Ah kaien menos mal que, oh toshi ¿y eso que estas aquí? – dijo karin frente a los dos ya que había terminado su parte del papeleo al igual que hisagi –

Yo deje a matsumoto terminando todo así que quise venir un rato a ver cómo te va en tu primer día – dijo toshiro –

Me fue sorprendentemente bien – dijo karin con una sonrisa – nose por que tu y ichi-nii siempre se quejan del papeleo cuando a hisagi y a mi solo nos tomo unas horas

Es que no tienes a matsumoto de teniente – dijo toshiro –

Bueno como sea ¿kaien no hay un lugar abierto donde podamos jugar? – dijo karin –

Claro tía vengan síganme – dijo kaien saliendo de la oficina con los dos capitanes, salieron hacia una parte del seretei mas bien un bosque hasta llegar a un lugar algo apartado pero hermoso ya que estaba adornado por hermoso lago – aquí es ¿Qué les parece?

Esto es hermoso – dijo karin – pero, ¡un momento enano no me digas que te escapas para acá!

No es que me escape es que aquí es el lugar más tranquilo para jugar sin que nadie moleste además no venia solo tía hitsugaya-sensei una vez me descubrió y desde entonces me ayuda con el futbol – dijo kaien –

Con que hitsugaya-sensei – dijo karin observando a toshiro con un aura escalofriante – ¿desde cuándo apoyas a que mi sobrino se escabulla de esa manera? Ah toshiro

Oye no es mi culpa es igual de terco que tu no me quedo de otra – dijo toshiro en su defensa – solo me recordaba a ti

Oh tan lindo toshi – dijo karin – pero igual no te salvas, muy bien juguemos

Hai – dijeron los dos, y comenzaron el partido cada uno tenía que detener los goles de los otros a la final kaien solo pudo aguantar los primero 50 min ya que su tía y su sensei era muy rápidos y solo se sentó a verlos a ellos jugar, de verdad que hacían buena pareja eran polos opuestos pero al mismo tiempo se parecían en distintas cosas, al pequeño le recordaba mucho a su papa y a su mama lo cual era muy divertido, sin darse cuenta oscureció y a la final todo quedo en un empate.

Hora de irnos a casa – dijo karin – kaien ¿sabes shumpo?

Por supuesto – dijo kaien desapareciendo de la vista de su tia –

_¿De verdad ese niño tiene 6 años? – pensó karin con una gota en su cabeza –_

Yo también me he preguntado lo mismo que estas pensando pero que se puede esperar es hijo de kurosaki – dijo toshiro adivinando los pensamientos de karin – vamos

De acuerdo – dijo karin y desaparecieron con shumpo directo hacia el 9no escuadron donde kaien los esperaba en la entrada – eres rápido pequeño kaien, vamos a comer el hambre me mata

Si vamos yo cocinare – dijo toshiro dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a preparar un delicioso curry, sorprendiendo un poco a karin ya que ella no sabía que el sabia cocinar –

Toshi no sabía que supieras cocinar – dijo karin sentándose en la mesa junto con kaien –

Y era así hinamori me enseño lo básico en realidad no pensé que fuera tan bueno – dijo toshiro observando de reojo a karin y kaien no sabía porque pero le gustaba la escena, el cocinando para karin y tal vez con un hijo de ellos –

Hablando de hinamori ¿Qué a pasado con ella luego de la guerra de invierno? – Dijo karin un poco preocupada ya que sabía todo lo sucedido –

Ella aun continua recuperándose se puede decir que esta mejor y ahora forma parte del escuadron de unohana taicho, creo que ese es el lugar donde verdaderamente pertenecía – dijo toshiro un poco preocupado por su amiga –

Te entiendo – dijo karin no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos pero sabía que no había nada de lo cual debía preocuparse –

Muy bien a comer – dijo toshiro mientras servía la comida – espero que les guste

Huele delicioso – dijo karin comenzando a comer junto con kaien – y esta delicioso, felicitaciones toshi

Gracias – dijo toshiro mirando hacia otro lado par que no notara su sonrojo y comenzado a comer, junto con los demás que literalmente ya habían acabado su tercer plato dejando a toshiro más que en shock de verdad esos dos que eran familia –

Ya termine – dijo karin y kaien en coro – gracias toshi/sensei

Tía me iré a dormir nos vemos mañana – dijo kaien caminando hacia la habitación de huéspedes – adiós hitsugaya sensei

Adiós pequeño – dijo karin quedando sola en la sala con toshiro – de verdad estoy feliz de estar aquí

Lo sé, estoy impresionado de lo bien que te fue en tu primer día – dijo toshiro mientras abrazaba a karin y la dirigía a su habitación – vamos te acompañare hasta que te duermas

Está bien solo espera que me hecho un baño – dijo karin dándole un beso fugaz y entrando así al baño pasando así varios minutos hasta que salió con su cabello suelto algo mojado aun cayendo un poco mas debajo de su cintura usando una piyama que consistía en un pequeño short y una camiseta algo ajustada – listo

Ah sí mejor acuéstate mañana será un día largo – dijo toshiro un poco avergonzado por cómo se encontraba karin pero igual se sentó al lado de ella cuando esta se acostó en su cama, el comenzó a acariciarle el cabello – de verdad que esta largo

Si kananmaru y yuzu insistieron hasta que decidí dejarlo así – dijo karin mientras apoyaba su cabeza al cuerpo de toshiro y comenzó a hablar con cierta tristeza en su voz – toshiro ¿qué crees que hará la sociedad de almas con daisuke?

Lo más seguro es que lo condenen a muerte o muera en manos de algún shinigami o capitán – dijo toshiro notando la tristeza de karin asi que la abrazo mas a ella – lo siento karin pero no quiero mentirte respecto a esto

El ya murió por mi culpa no quiero que vuelva pasar – dijo karin sollozando en el pecho de toshiro – yo no quiero verlo morir de nuevo

No llores haremos lo posible para que eso no pase, tal vez este bajo el control de aizen – dijo toshiro mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de karin haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos – no llores rin todo saldrá bien

Gracias toshi – dijo karin mientras le daba un beso a toshiro quien no tardo en responder volviéndolo más apasionado, sus lenguas tenían una gran batalla donde no se veía ni perdedor ni ganador, toshiro sin darse cuenta cuando noto que karin estaba sentada encima de el así coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras que ella lo besaba y pasaba sus manos por el torso de toshiro logrando que grandes corrientes de electricidad lo atravesaran.

Toshiro como pudo tomo a karin de la muñecas y dio media vuelta quedando el arriba de ella, así comenzó a besarla en el cuello dejando pequeños rojos en el sigo en su cuello al escuchar los suspiros de karin en oído mientras con sus manos acariciaba por encima de la tela los perfectos pechos de karin.

Karin al notar eso no pudo evitar un leve gemido que ínsito a toshiro a seguir con su trabaja quitándolo así a karin la camiseta dejando al aire sus desnudos pechos, toshiro se retiro del cuello para observarla mejor ante el estaba el ángel más hermoso que haya visto en su vida y era solo de él, karin no quería quedarse atrás así comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba de su traje a toshiro dejando al aire su bien formando torso mientras con sus manos hacia círculos en sus pectorales y escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de toshiro

Pero la magia se vio cortada al sentir un fuerte reiatsu venir de la habitación de huéspedes karin sin pensarlo se coloco su camiseta y fue con shumpo a la habitación seguida de toshiro, cuando entraron kaien estaba rodeado de un reiatsu color azul rey y a su lado se encontraba una zanpakotou.

_Pero que – pensó toshiro al observar como el pequeño se movía bruscamente en su cama –_

Kaien pequeño despierta – dijo karin mientras movía un poco al pequeño – demonios su reiatsu es muy fuerte, toshiro ven a buscar uno de los supresores que hay en mi mesa de la habitación

Toshiro uso shumpo para traer rápidamente el supresor y dárselo a karin

Aquí tienes – dijo toshiro entregándole el supresor a karin, quien lo coloco en el tobillo del pequeño – su reiatsu ya se esta estabilizando

Si me pregunto si esto ya habrá pasado – dijo karin mientras observaba como el pequeño se despertaba – kaien ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tía yo, tengo miedo el vendrá y te quiere a ti hará lo posible por tenerte y no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que mueras – dijo kaien mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos preocupando a karin quien no dudo en abrazarlo –

Tranquilo pequeño nadie me llevara no permitiré que eso ocurra cálmate – dijo karin mientras abrazaba a su sobrino y miraba a toshiro –

Kaien ¿ya has tenido estos sueños? – dijo toshiro mirando al pequeño –

Tuvo uno hace días donde me mostraba a tía siendo casi consumida por unas llamas – dijo kaien mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido y deja preocupada a karin –

¿Crees que el haya visto lo que va pasar en la guerra con aizen? – pregunto karin mientras acomodaba a kaien en su cama y lo arropaba, cuando termino fue a su habitacion seguida de toshiro para guardar la zanpakotou de kaien – tengo que decirle esto a ichigo y mas aun por la zanpakotou

si lo mejor es decirle es su hijo y no lo sé pero espero que no sea así – dijo toshiro mientras observaba a karin – pero en tal caso hay que estar preparados para lo que venga


	13. cada vez mas cerca

Karin y toshiro pasaron la noche vigilando a kaien, de verdad que no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero algo no estaba bien con todo lo ocurrido con aizen y lo más seguro es que la guerra esté más cerca de lo pensado.

¿No se ha despertado? – Pregunto toshiro a karin mientras le daba una taza de té para que recuperar algo de energías - ¿le avisaste a tu hermano que viniera?

Si les envié un mariposa a él, renji y kuchiki taicho ya ellos los han cuidado y deben saber que está pasando – dijo karin con su ceño fruncido de verdad que esta situación de aizen y la guerra la frustraba solo por el hecho de involucrar a su familia – ya deben venir en camino

Bueno días – dijeron ichigo y rukia seguidos de renji y byakuya - ¿Qué sucede?

Ichi-nii, rukia, kuchiki-taicho, piña-taicho – dijo karin con cierto sarcasmo y malicia cuando se refirió a renji – los mande a llamar por algo importante

Dinos mocosa-taicho que sucede me pones de nervios – dijo renji –

Se trata de kaien ayer en la noche su reiatsu se volvió muy fuerte de un momento a otro al entrar en su habitación el estaba rodeado de un reiatsu y pues a su lado estaba esto – dijo karin mientras les mostraba a todos la zanpakotou algo pequeña con la empuñadura de un azul oscuro con negro – y eso no es todo también tuvo un extraño sueño referente a mí y tal con la guerra contra aizen

¿Esto ya ha sucedido antes? – pregunto toshiro al notar la cara de preocupación de algunos presentes

Bueno unos días antes de que partiéramos a la misión de ir a buscar a karin el había tenido una pesadilla donde karin había sido atacada por los espadas pero no le dimos importancia ya que el casi nunca tiene este tipo de sueños – dijo rukia –

Y lo de la zanpakotou no es nuevo – dijo byakuya teniendo la atención de todos – cuando el ya la había materializado antes pero debido a que lograba estabilizar su reiatsu a tiempo esta desaparecía

Ya veo es decir que tal vez kaien sepa lo que sucederá en la guerra contra aizen – dijo toshiro – y si es así tenemos que prepararnos para lo que venga

Así es pero antes de prepararnos tenemos que saber que sucedió en el sueño que tuvo kaien – dijo renji –

Tienes razón ¿karin donde está el ahora? – dijo rukia preocupada por su hijo –

El esta acostado en la habitación de huéspedes – dijo karin mientras se acercaba a la ojivioleta y colocaba su mano en su hombro – no te preocupes el está bien y todos aquí lo cuidaremos no permitiré que nada malo le ocurra a mi sobrino

Lo se karin muchas gracias – dijo rukia dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su cuñado, desde que karin llego algo cambio todo se volvió más pacífico de verdad que era sorprende como los kurosaki pueden llegar influir en todo y en todos de manera sorprendente – hablare con el si está despierto cualquier cosa vendré a avisarles

Está bien – dijo karin mientras se dirigía hacia la sala donde estaban su familia – de verdad no me gusta que tanta gente esté involucrada en esto por culpa de aizen

Pero hay que pensar claro ahora su fuerza no es la misma de hace cinco años kurosaki taicho – dijo byakuya mientras miraba a karin – para poder escapar de aquí tuvo que usar un kido que hiso que la gran parte de su reiatsu desapareciera

Kuchiki-kun puedes llamarme karin somos familia desde que ese idiota se caso con rukia – dijo karin un tanto divertida al mirar como ichigo fruncía mas el ceño – aun tiene razón pero ahora tiene más aliados de su parte

No puedo una vez con la sociedad de almas y no podrá una segunda, ahora somos más fuertes que antes – dijo renji – la guerra de invierno y todo lo que pasamos por ella nos volvió más fuertes

Renji tiene razón solo hay que estar pendientes de no caer en cualquier trampa de ese infeliz – dijo ichigo, pero repentinamente giro a donde estaba toshiro con cierta aura maligna rodeándolo – y volviendo a lo que estaba pensando ¿has pasado toda la noche aquí toshiro?

Se podría decir – dijo toshiro todo su cuerpo le decía que estaba en total peligro –

Claro que paso la noche aquí, ¿Quién crees que me ayudo con lo que le ocurrió a kaien? – dijo karin molesta por la actitud de ichigo –

Kurosaki no crees que tu hermana ya está lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones – dijo byakuya, karin le caía bien solo por el hecho de ser una de las personas que enfrente a ichigo –

Así es ichigo además ella sabe cuidarse solo – dijo renji –

Ves hasta piña-taicho me apoya – dijo karin con cierta sonrisa de triunfo –

Te lo dije una vez kurosaki jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño a karin – dijo toshiro –

Tienen razón – dijo ichigo resignado solo porque sabía los sentimientos del peliblanco hacia su hermana, ichigo al notar rukia entrar a la sala pregunto los que todos querían saber - ¿te dijo algo del sueño?

Así es – dijo rukia ganándose las miradas de todos – y si se refería a la guerra de aizen y pues el vendrán por karin, quiere su poder junto con sus llamas del infierno, kaien solo soñó con la llegada de aizen aquí a la sociedad de almas y será dentro de 2 semanas pero no sabemos si de verdad eso llegue a ocurrir

Con que dos semanas, de todas formas tenemos que prepararnos – dijo toshiro mirando a los presentes – tenemos que estar más que listo para lo que ocurra y así sea o no en esa fecha

Toshi tiene razón tenemos que prepararnos – dijo karin levantándose – no podemos permitir que nos tome con las guardias bajas

Karin algo mas – dijo rukia, karin de una vez dirigió su atención hacia su cuñada que la miraba preocupa y con algo de tristeza – tu y daisuke se enfrentara de nuevo

Me lo imagine, mas no me lo esperaba – dijo karin con cierta tristeza, apretó los puños de sus manos con cierta impotencia – pero prefiero ser yo la luche contra el

¿Estás segura? – Pregunto ichigo colocándose en frente de karin – sabes lo que tiene que hacer un shinigami con el enemigo y sé que tu no lo ves como tu enemigo

Ya basta ichigo mi decisión ya está tomando y tu solo tienes que aceptarla y respetarla – dijo karin mientras era observada por los shinigamis – es hora de irme desde hoy comenzare un nuevo entrenamiento con el escuadron y no puedo llegar tarde

Karin-san tiene razón, así que es mejor que continuemos con nuestras labores – dijo byakuya desapareciendo con shumpo –

Bueno me iré seguro Kira debe estar buscándome – dijo renji – nos vemos mocosa-taicho

Lo que digas piña-taicho – dijo karin, mientras se preparaba para salir con shumpo – toshi nos vemos después, ichi-nii rukia

Nos vemos – dijeron todos, rukia e ichigo se dirigieron con kaien hacia su escuadron y toshiro se dirigió hacia el suyo sabiendo que le esperaba un borracha matsumoto

- 10mo escuadron –

Como lo pensaba toshiro al entrar a su oficina estaba una matsumoto desmayada en el suele rodeada de montones y montones de botellas de sake.

¡Matsumoto! – grito toshiro a todo pulmón y bajando la temperatura unos cuantos grados despertando así a matsumoto –

Oh taicho auxilio me congelo – dijo matsumoto mientras se abrazaba a sí misma –

Será mejor que te levantes y comiences a trabajar se supone que deben haber shinigamis entrenando – dijo toshiro mientras se sentaba para comenzar su papeleo –

Taicho pensé que pasar la noche con karin-chan le cambiaría el ánimo – dijo matsumoto con cierta picardia en su voz – eh taicho

¡Que demonios insinúas matsumoto! – dijo toshiro algo sonrojado pero cambiando a su rostro serio de nuevo – y para tu información estábamos juntos por que al parecer kaien tuvo una especia de visión sobre la nueva guerra con aizen

Mm ¿de qué habla taicho? – Pregunto matsumoto un poco más interesada en la conversación –

Al parecer estos sueños ya habían ocurrido y solo uno se había cumplido – dijo toshiro con su ceño fruncido – soñó con la llegada de aizen aquí a la sociedad de almas y aparte con un nuevo enfrentamiento entre daisuke y karin

¿y karin-chan lo sabe? – Dijo matsumoto un poco más seria –

Claro que lo sabe y planea enfrentarse a él – dijo toshiro con cierto modo miedo en su voz – hay que entrenar al escuadron para evitar sorpresas así sea ese sueño cierto o no, aparte matsumoto no le digas nada de esto a hinamori

Está bien taicho – dijo matsumoto – ella no se enterara de nada y de inmediato comenzare con los entrenamientos

Confió en eso matsumoto – dijo toshiro – hay que esforzarnos al máximo

- Escuadron 9 –

Karin había mandado a llamar a todos sus oficiales para comenzar con el nuevo entrenamiento, entre más rápido se preparen sus shinigamis mejor ya que por lo visto la guerra sería más rápido de los pensando, karin llego al enorme patio de su escuadron donde ya la esperaban todos los oficiales junto con hisagi

Buenos días taicho – gritaron los shinigamis en una sola voz –

Buenos días a partir de hoy comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento – dijo karin captando la atención de todos los presentes – se que para ustedes las peleas contra espadas o arrancars aun siguen siendo nuevo así que a partir de hoy los entrenare en mi modo vizard, no quiero que mis shinigamis salgan heridos o muertos

Pero taicho aun la nueva guerra no se acerca – dijo uno de los presentes –

Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, nunca se sabe cuando el enemigo los vendrá a atacar así que no se confíen – dijo karin seriamente – este entrenamiento lo cree junto con abarai-taicho hace años cuando estaba en mi entrenamiento como shinigami así que quiero que se esfuercen al máximo así que hisagi les explicara

El entrenamiento consiste en 2 fases, la primera es un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, la segunda es duelo con sus shinkai – dijo hisagi – kurosaki-taicho no activara su bankai hasta logren hacerle al menos una herida que requiera que ella lo libere

Pueden atacar en grupo o separados pero háganlo como si sus vidas dependiera de ellos – dijo karin – ya que el enemigo no tendrá piedad al matarlos ¿lo harán?

Hai taicho – gritaron los shinigamis poniendo en posición de combate –

Muy bien comencemos – dijo karin pasando su mano por su rostro dejando así a la vista su máscara hollow y hablando con la voz distorsionada - ¡ataquen!


End file.
